Kingdom Hearts: Last Endings Part 1
by Alliance Empire
Summary: In the start of a new war, the keybladers are the only ones who can defeat the evil. Summary sucks but the story is good. Strong, but not too strong Naruto. R&R. And please don't post anything bad about me. I just want to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is the prologue before chapter 1 so everyone will know what happened at the beginning. The explanations to all these years will be answered in the rest of the story. Not spoilers, just a prologue so R&R.**

* * *

_"History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives and we die, his truths becomes written and ours is lost. Sheperd will be a hero. 'Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history... But only if he lives, and we die."_

- Captain John Price of the S.A.S., **Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2.**

* * *

**Years 0-6**

During the day of Naruto's birth, a masked man claiming to be the long desceased Madara Uchiha, attacked Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. After tricking Minato to save and flee with his son, he took Kushina and released the 9-tailed fox, Kyuubi, who's real name was Kurama. Enraged, Kurama tried to kill Madara for freeing him, knowing that without him, Kushina will die, but the supposed Uchiha used his Sharingan to take control of the foxes mind, and used him to attack the village hidden in the leaves: Konoha.

Seeing Kurama free, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, called every able-bodied ninja to attack and distract him long enough for Minato to arrive.

Minato then went back for his wife and found her half dead. Bringing her to their son, Minato told her about his plan to half Naruto be the next Jinchuriki.

_"Minato please," She argued. "Seal Kurama back into me."_

_Minato's eyes started to water. "If I do that and you both die, what will happen to Kurama?"_

_"You know he knows the risks," She growled. "The village will be safe. Iwa and Kumo respect you to much to attack, Kiri and Suna are in the middle of a civil war each, and the other villages are still recovering from the war!"_

_"I KNOW THAT!" Minato shouted, taking Kushina by surprise. "But you know Kurama promised the Sage of Six paths that he will protect this world. And you know there are more dangerous beings out their 10x more powerful than the villages. What if that Madara, or who ever the fuck that was, comes back?"_

_Kushina didn't answer._

_Minato walked up, took his son and wife in his arms, and said. "I don't want to lose you both, but we have to do this."_

_Naruto started to cry as Kushina tried to comfort him. "But the village will treat him like a pariah."_

_"I'm sure they will," He said in a dark tone. "I don't trust those people, but I have faith in our friends that they will take care of Naruto. Sarutobi won't make any mistakes. The civilian council is losing power and Midori is in charge now. Hiashi, Shikaku, Fugaku and everyone else will honor our promise. This I swear." He smirked. "And besides, I left Sarutobi a message to call my brother."_

_Kushina smirked back. Minato's brother will definetly fulfil the promise._

After their talk, Minato, using his Flying Thunder God Jutsu, appeared right on top of the monument and called Kurama. Getting the foxes attention, Minato could see the guilt in his eyes for all thats happening.

Summoning Gamabunta and using his teleportation Jutsu, landed smack dab at where it all happened. Near the same cave where Kushina gave birth.

Summoning the Shinigami and performing the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu, Minato intended to make his son the new Jinchuriki.

Seeing what was happening, Madara sent Kurama to kill the baby, but Minato and Kushina took the claw that was meant for their son. Seeing them impaled finally gave Kurama the strength to free himself from Madara's control. Seeing that his vengeance will have to wait, Madara took off, but was satisfied enough that the 4th is dead_._

_"**NOOOO!"** Kurama shouted in horror. **"What have I done! WHAT HAVE I DONE!"**_

_Kurama carefully removed his claw from their bodies. **"Kushina! Minato! I'm so sorry."**_

_Kushina smiled. "It's okay Kurama... It wasn't... You're fault." She started to cough up blood._

_Kurama started to shout. **"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"**_

_"I'm am sorry," Kurama turned to the Shinigami. "But their time is up."_

_Kurama tried to argue. "**NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"**_

_"**DO AS I COMMAND!"** The Shinigami growled, frightening Kurama. "You know as well as anybody else that mortals cannot come back from the dead. Ever, but what you can do for them now is honor their last wish."_

_"Kurama," Said fox looked down to the bleeding Hokage as he started the hand signs intended for the seal. "Promise... Promise us that you will protect our son, and help him become a great Shinobi."_

_Kurama shut his eyes as salty tears started to fall. **"I promise."**_

_The married couple smiled. Naruto was in good hands._

**_"Reaper Death Seal Jutsu!"_**

And so the deed was done.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After that night, that unforgetable night. Konoha was never the same.

Dozens upon dozens of both Ninja and civilians were dead and the village suffered millions of munny worth in damage.

Hiruzen, now taken back the mantle of Hokage again, called the council togethor. 10 clan heads and 10 civilian members along with his advisors and the ANBU commander, Dog, and unfortunatly the old war hawk Danzo.

Because of Hiruzen being the Hokage, he could no longer be head of the Sarutobi clan so the title went to his oldest son, Asuma. The Senju clan however only has 2 members and neither of them are fit to be clan heads yet, bringing the shinobi council down by one. Plus the Uzumaki clan from Uzu is all but extinct save for Naruto so they weren't an official clan.

That made 24 members at the council right now, not counting Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Might Gai who were there to guard Naruto.

_"ORDER! ORDER! I SAID ORDER!" Sarutobi shouted as he tried to stop the arguing members of the council._

_"Lord third," A member of the Konoha civilian council said. "With all do respect, we have to have that... that... THING killed now!" He pointed at the sleeping baby in the cradle being guarded Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai, who all glared at the man for insulting the child. The other members except Midori Haruno agreed with him, but only for spite against the late 4th for having almost all of their power taken away from them._

_"That thing as you call it is the son of my best friend and hero of this village!" Mebuki Haruno, long time good friend of Kushina, growled. "I'm in charge of the Konoha Mercantile Guild and head of the civilian council and I will not have civilians try telling what our strongest Shinobi and Hokage CAN AND CAN'T DO!" She also had the most powerful voice in the whole village._

_After there hearing returned, Koharu and Homura, the Hokage's advisors and teammates, stood up. _

_"This is a shinobi matter, not a civilian," Koharu said first. "Minato was wise in taking much of you're power away after you tried to banish an ANBU simply because he failed an assassination attempt."_

_"And besides," Homura spoke next. "You're only here to gather the supplies you need to repair the village. So get what you need and get the hell out!"_

_The remaining 9 members gritted their teeth and stomped right out._

_"Troublesome bastards," Shikaku Nara sighed. "Why do we need them again?"_

_"Unfortunately there good at their jobs." Mebuki said as she rubbed her temple._

_ Murakumo, head of the Kurama clan, scoffed. "Just get rid of them. There still being a bother." __Fugaku Uchiha spoke next._

_"We'll get to that in time, but I would like to know what are we going to do about Naruto?" He asked as the now awake baby started playing with a red fox plush toy, making all the girls go '~aaaawwww~' at the cuteness._

_"What do you think?" Danzo said as everyone looked at him. "We should turn him into a weapon. Why with him, the other villages will-"_

_"Absolutely not!" Tsume Inazuka snarled as her hand went for her kunai pouch. "If we do that, then he'll be your puppet and you'll use him against us."_

_Danzo narrowed his eyes. "It's the only way."_

_"Wrong," Dog spoke up. "He'll be treated as a human being, not some mindless slave. And with all do respect, where were you when the village was attacked?"_

_Everyone else turned towards Danzo. As soon as the Kyuubi attacked, everyone ninja, young and old, fought against him, except for one._

_Danzo's face turned red with anger and he left without a word._

_"We're going to have to keep an eye on him," Hiruzen said as he sighed in dissapointment for his old friend._

_"Now that he's gone, what will happen to Naruto?" Mebuki said, five months pregnant. "One of you will have to adopt him because he'll be safer with a strong clan instead of a guild and I'm to be a mother soon." She rubbed her swollen belly._

_"She does have a point," Hiashi Hyuuga said as he saw Naruto being rocked back and forth back to sleep by Kurenai. "I can't however because my father will try to make him a weapon, and I still need more time to find a way to destroy the Caged Bird Seal now that Minato's gone."_

_"Neither can I," Fugaku spoke next. "My clan has some... issues... Regarding Kyuubi. They'd sooner kill him then accept him."_

_"How about Inoichi," Choza Akimichi said. "He's always wanted a son." Everyone snickered._

_"Oh ha ha, very funny Choza," Inoichi Yamanaka said as he rolled his eyes. "But maybe I will, I already have a daughter and I'm sure she'd love a brother."_

_Shibi Aburame nodded, "So it's settled."_

_"Nothings settled."_

_Everyone turned towards the 3rd._

_"What do you mean?" Shikaku asked._

_"None of you can adopt Naruto."_

_Silence filled the room until Naruto started crying as Kurenai tried to calm him down._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsume growled. "What do you mean we can't adopt him?"_

_Hiruzen sighed. "Minato made enemies during the war and I'm sure they would come after his son for revenge."_

_"That's illogical," Shibi said as he narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "The Tsuchikage has respect for the man. I was there myself along with Hiashi, Fugaku, and Tsume when Minato was praised by him for actually defeating his army."_

_"As does the Raikage," Shikaku said next. "He even told Minato himself in person. Inoichi, Chouza, Kouga, and I saw it with our own eyes. Even his brother, even though we couldn't understand a word he said. __And if you're talking about the minor villages, then what can they do. We have a stronger force of ninjas then Taki, Ame, and Yuga combined. I even heard that Yuga is becoming a regular trading village."_

_Murakumo spoke next. "Plus Ame is in a civil war now, they won't waste any man power to kill one baby."_

_"What about the man who orchestrated this attack?" Hiruzen said indignantly. He told everyone of someone in a large coat running away from the area where Minato sealed Kurama in Naruto._

_Everyone shifted uneasily. That man had to be powerful if he bested Minato._

_"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't send them away in the first place," Hiashi exclaimed as he glared at the old man. _

_Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"_

_"Minato sent me a letter along with everyone else. He said that Kushina was going to give birth outside of the village. Why outside? If they were in the village in the first place, then this would never have happened."_

_"I did what was right!" Hiruzen shouted, causing Hiashi to flinch. "If Kushina was in the village, then the 9-tailed fox would have been released because the seal is always weakened during child birth!"_

_"You know he would never destroy the village," Kakashi growled. "Kyuubi is a kindred spirit."_

_"How do we know he didn't control Kushina in the first place?"_

_Asuma'a eyes widen. "C-control... Do you even hear yourself dad! The 1st Hokage told you himself that Kyuubi would never destroy the village. Mito told him-"_

_"That's the problem," Hiruzen interjected. "Never trust a Jinchuriki."_

_"Even the 1st own wife?" _

_"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen snapped. "__I have had enough of this. Naruto's lineage will be kept a secret and will only have Uzumaki instead," Everyones eyes widen. "Not only that, but Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki will be revealed to the village and be sent to a orphanage."_

_Everyone started to gap like fish in water. _

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Hiruzen be serious!"_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you!"_

_"Who are you and what have you done with my dad!"_

_"SILENCE!" _

_Naruto's cries increased tenfold. _

_"Would someone shut that baby up!"_

_Kurenai glared at the 'honorable' Hokage as she started to bounce Naruto up and down._

_"Everyone leave, and Kakashi, take the baby to the orphanage. NOW!"_

After the meeting, everyone waited until the Hokage left to discuss what happened.

_"I sensed it with my Sharingan," Fugaku said as he and the others, minus Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai, met in a secret room inside the Hokage monument used to keep the civilians inside incase Konoha was invaded. It had a secret passageway that led through the mountain and into the forest behind it. "There's no doubt about it, a Genjutsu was used on Sarutobi."_

_"When?" Inoichi asked._

_"A month before Kushina gave birth."_

_Everyone gasped._

_"That's when he told them that Kushina has to give birth outside the village." Shibi said._

_Fugaku nodded. "I didn't know what it was until now. Sarutobi would never put the village before a living soul."_

_Shikaku sighed. "Troublesome. It had to be the man who used Kyuubi to try and destroy Konoha. It was his plan to get Kushina away from the village and Sarutobi couldn't fight back, meaning he is definitely stronger than any Hokage."_

_"How are we suppose to free him," Koharu asked, fearing for her friend._

_Fugaku sighed. "I tried to dispel it 12 times, but there's a seal on it preventing me from dispeling it. The only one who could dispel something this powerful is a seal's master."_

_"How could there be a Genjutsu that strong to fool the Hokage for weeks and a seal strong enough to stop it from dispelling." Murakumo muttered as he tapped his chin in thought. "I only heard of the Uzumaki being able to make a perfect seal that strong, and Kushina was the only one left."_

_Shikaku did not like where this was going. "The only seal masters in this whole village that strong to deactivate the seal were Minato, Kushina... And Jiraiya."_

_Everyone scowled at the name._

_"That miserable perverted bastard who writes those disgusting books?" Mebuki spat, very much angry at the toad for peeping on her at the hot springs. "I thought he was Naruto's godfather?" _

_"He's suppose to be," Choza frowned._

_"So where is he?" Tsume snarled, also pissed at the pervert. "Kushina told me that Minato chose him. He might be a pervert, but he can be a good guardian for the kid."_

_"That he can," Hiashi sighed. "Jiraiya was a very good teacher and father figure, more then I can say about my own." He muttered that last one._

_"But he's gone."_

_Everyone turned to the source of the voice that was Kakashi, appearing just now._

_"What do you mean?" Homura asked._

_Kakashi's one eye narrowed in anger. "The Hokage sent him on a mission to try and find Orochimaru. And considering on his skills, it'll be years before Jiraiya returns."_

_Dog's eye twitched. "God dammit! You didn't each him in time__?" _

_Kakashi shook his head. "The Hokage said Naruto will be safe here and that Orochimaru was behind the attack. And after losing Minato and Kushina, he left in seconds."_

_Choza punched the wall in frustration. "Damn the person who caused all this," Then he remembered something. "What about the orphanage."_

_"Unfortunatly they know about Naruto's status, but don't worry, I left Gai and Kurenai with him."_

_Everyone sighed in relief._

_"So what now?" Mebuki asked._

_Shikaku knew they were all out of ideas. If they turn against the Hokage, then they'll be labled as traitors and killed. If they tried to take Naruto, then they'll be executed. Then there's Tsunade..._

_"What about his grandmother. She's sure to return if she knew-"_

_"Not going to happen."_

_"What do you mean Kakashi?" Asuma asked_

_"The 3rd blocked off all communication with her. There is no way to reach her except Jiraiya, and I'm sure the 3rd ordered him not to though, thinking that Tsunade will take Naruto away."_

_"She would," Tsume muttered, knowing what her sensei will do._

_Now all that's left is to wait._

And wait they did.

And in that wait, things turned from worse to horrible.

Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at 2 years old. **2! **In the middle of winter no less and almost suffering from hypothermia. Which resulted in the loss of the matron's life by Kakashi. Hearing this, Hiruzen demanded to know why Kakashi killed an 'innocent' woman.

Kakashi then told him to go fuck himself and went back to the hospital where he left Naruto. When he got there, he saw Kurenai holding a bloody kunai. The blood was from the doctor that tried to poison Naruto. Sarutobi threw a riot, ordering the execution of Kurenai for the murder of the doctor and Kakashi for the murder of the matron, but it was a voting case, and the opposers beat him 11 to 13, with the clan heads, Mebuki, Dog, and the advisors against him, Danzo, and the civilians council.

At age 3, Naruto was cornered by 4 Chunin, 2 Jounin, and an ANBU, threatening to kill him and finish what the 4th started. Until the arrivel of Gai, Asuma, and the ANBU commander Dog. All of them were beaten within an inch of their lives with Dog removing the ANBU's mask and releaving him of duty before slitting his throat.

Dog never allows monsters to join the ANBU.

And believe it or not, the Hokage also had another riot, threatening with their executions, but once again was out voted.

2 months later the emissary from Kumo attempted to kidnapped Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter, Hinata, by orders on the Raikage for the village to have their own bloodline. The man was killed shortly after by Hiashi. Unfortunatly Kumo tried to hide their involvement by demanding the one who killed the emissary. Hiashi's father, Tomoyoshi, sent his brother, Hizashi, instead, stating that the Side Branch family is supposed to give their lives for the Main.

All love and respect for his father died that day and Hizashi's son Neji became cold towards everyone, especially the Main Branch.

Then at age 4, the Hokage decided to give Naruto a home.

In the red light district with the prostitutes, drunks, and homeless.

But was out voted _again_ and decided to live in an apartment in the green light district, close to Kakashi.

3 months later, Hitomi Hyuuga, wife of Hiashi, died in child birth.

Hiashi was overcomed with grief, but remained strong for his 2 daughters Hinata and Hanabi, fearing that in his time of weakness, his father will brand them with the Cage Bird Seal.

Sarutobi's anger was starting to build up as he learned that Naruto wanted to go to the academy when he turned 6.

So when Naruto did join the academy, Hiruzen ordered the principle of the school to hold him back so Naruto can fail, but didn't expect Iruka to be his teacher and quickly fixed everthing by teaching him in secret. So with that, Hiruzen made cutbacks to the academy, not caring about the other students.

Because of this, many children blamed Naruto for this mess, also hating him by commands from their parents. The only kids who were with him were his friends Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Kiba hated Naruto because of all his prankings and not caring about learning, even though he didn't now about Iruka's tutelage. Even going so far as telling him to just give up and die. Naruto ran to the park in tears, fortunatly Shikamaru and Choji saw everything.

Shikamaru and Choji told their moms what happened, and it did not end well for Kiba after Tsume was told about this.

_"KIBA INUZUKA!" She shouted at the top of his lungs. "You have gone to far this time!"_

_"Not fair!" Kiba shouted back._

_They were both in the living room with her daughter Hana, her ninken dog Kuromaru, and Kiba's ninken Akamaru, as far away as possible._

_"Not fair? Not fair! You basically told that poor child to go kill himself!"_

_"It's his fault I'm failing! If he didn't bother being a ninja, than the academy would be easier instead of all this book work. Ever since he joined, things have gone from bad to worse. It's all his fault!"_

**_SLAP_**

_Hana and the dogs eyes widen at the sight of Tsume slapping her son in the face._

_"You have gone far enough! I am so dissapointed at you Kiba. If your father were here right now, he'd be dissapointed to. Now go to your room!" She pointed at the stairs. "You're grounded for 5 months!"_

_Kiba's eyes widen. "But that's not-"_

_"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_Kiba hightailed out of their as fast as he could to escape from his mothers wrath with Akamaru following him._

_As soon as he was out of sight, Tsume broke down and cried as Hana and Kuromaru tried their best to comfort her._

After that, Kiba and Naruto stayed far away from eachother.

A month later, Murakumo and his wife were accidently killed by their daughter, Yakumo, when she lost control of her power. Murakumo's uncle, Unkai, took the mantle and raised Yakumo as his owned. Who, along with Yakumo's teacher, Kurenai, broke her free of her self blaming and depression.

Then another month later, the entire Uchiha clan was massacred, save Sasuke, by Itachi, Fugaku's son. **(1)**

The civilians mourned the loss of such a prestige clan. The shinobi mourned more because of the loss of friends.

The clan heads, except the now deceased Murakumo, along with their wives mourned the loss of Fugaku and his wife Mikoto, wondering why Itachi would do this. They investigated afterwords at the Uchiha district. Asuma and Unkai stayed behind to keep Hiruzen distracted long enough for them to get in, find what they need, and get out.

_"So how have you been?" Yoshino, wife of Shikaku, asked Tsume. _

_They were all walking through the district towards the main Uchiha compound to find any evidence as to why Itachi would do this._

_The Inazuka sighed. "Kiba's become a brat. He won't appologize to Naruto and won't speak to me." Tears started to fall. "I wish Kouga was here. He'd talk some sense into Kiba."_

_Mebuki put a comforting hand on Tsume's shoulder. "I know. I've been through the same thing since Kizashi died and so has Shibi since Ai died." Shibi bowed his head at the name of his late wife._

_Kizashi Haruno, Ai Aburame, and Kouga Inazuka and his nin-dog, Torumaru, were 3 of the 20 ANBU's stationed to guard Kushina while she was giving birth, but were all slain by the man who came for the Uzumaki Jinchuriki._

_"We found something!" Shikaku called ahead._

_Everyone ran towards what he found in Fugaku and Mikoto's home._

_Seeing the white outline of their friends caused a few tears to spill._

_"I sense something," Hiashi said as he scanned the room. "I found traces of a strong Genjutsu. Similer to the one being used on Sarutobi."_

_Everyones eyes widen._

_"He came back," Shibi said. "He used his Genjutsu on Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan, but why leave only Sasuke."_

_"I think I have an idea," Coco Akimichi, Chouza's wife, said._

_Choza raised an eyebrow. "Dear?"_

_"I remember," Kyoko Yamanaka, wife of Inoichi, said. "Mikoto told us that there was a powerful Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was so powerful that it can control a Biju."_

_Shikaku's brow furrowed "But what does that have to do-" Now his eyes widen. "Of course! The same man who killed Minato and Kushina was an Uchiha with the Mangekyou. The only way to achieve that advanced eye is to experience the death of someone close to you. I remembered hearing that Itachi's best friend, Shisui, commited suicide, but the man must have made Itachi kill him to achieve the Mangekyou, and then take him away from the village to use as a weapon. He killed the other Uchiha's to hide his tracks and kept Sasuke alive incase Itachi failed. This is the most troublesome thing ever!"_

_"Who is this guy," Shibi muttered. "He planned everything from the start. He used his Sharingan to control Kyuubi to destroy Konoha, and when that didn't work, he uses Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan and weaken Konoha even further."_

_Silence filled the room. This man, this... Monster caused the death of so many people to achieve his horrible goals._

_"Look what I found."_

_Everyone looked down to see Kuromaru holding a metal object in his mouth. Their eyes widen._

_"It's a recorder!" Chouza gasped._

_Inoichi took the recorder and played it and Fugaku's voice came out._

_"Hello everyone, if you're reading this, then I'm dead and Itachi was taken. I knew Itachi was being controlled the same way as Sarutobi, but the same seal stopped me again and again. So I took the initiative. Look in the bottom of the koi pond outside and you will find a box with a special device from our old adventures together. So good luck. Mikoto and I love you all. And please take care of Sasuke."_

_Everyone ran to the back and found the pond, and surprisingly the koi fish were still alive and not a drop of blood was in the water._

_Shikaku reached in and pulled the same box that Fugaku said in his message. Opening it, everyone grinned ear to ear. They found the thing that can finally free Sarutobi and end this nightmare once and for all._

* * *

**Me: I know, I know it doesn't make sense, but it will be explained in the rest of the story. Can anybody justify this. No? Good. I don't care what everyone thinks about my story, I just want to write it. And a warning to everyone. I just heard that someone is deleting stories, just because people don't like them. So watch you're backs everyone.**

**1 - In here, Sasuke was 6 when the Uchiha massacre happened to fit in with my story. Later ya'll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WTF! Something went seriously wrong. My story was deleted by the creators, or who ever is in charge of this place. But I say thank you, because this gave me the opportunity to start from scratch and make it better. So here's the new and improved story.**

**I will only describe what a character looks like if they have a new wardrobe or if there an OC, because I have a few in mind.**

**Also, some characters will have different personality's, so nobody be confused.**

**Also I want to be reviewed, NOT PM, reviewed. My PMing doesn't work and yes I pushed the button but the PMs don't go through.**

* * *

**"Yo" Giant talking.**

_**'Yo' Biju talking inside mind.**_

_'Yo' Thoughts_

"Yo" regular talk

* * *

In a room filled with shinobi and kunoichi from Suna to Ame to participate in the Chunin exams, enter Team 7.

Naruto Uzumaki, container, or jinchuriki, of the 9-tailed fox and wearer of a lot of orange.

Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan and avenger.

Sakura Haruno, Pink hair and loud screamer.

"SASUKE!" Shouted Ino Yamanaka as she hugged Sasuke from behind. "You're here!"

"INO!" Sakura shouted in surprise. "I thought we were done with our fangirl phase?"

"I am, but I still can't hug him?"

"Not like this," Sasuke groaned as he tried to pry Ino off his neck.

"Troublesome."

Everyone turned around to see Ino's teammates Shikamari Nara and Choji Akamichi, the latter eating a bag of chips.

Naruto grinned. "Hey guys. How you been?"

Shikamaru and Choji shrugged. "Pretty good."

"YAHOO! Found you."

Everyone scowled in annoyance when Kiba Inazuka arrived, along with his dog Akamaru, who was on his head, and his teammates Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame.

"You guys too?" Shikamaru yawned. "Don't die."

"I see," Kiba said as he ignored the lazy Nara. "All of this years rookies all here for the Chunin exam. Big competition, huh Sasuke?"

"You seem pretty confident Kiba," Sasuke said as he finally dislodged Ino from his neck.

"And why not? We've been training hard these past weeks."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, getting some stares. "There's no way in holy hell that we'll lose to you and your mutt!"

Kiba and Akamaru snarled as they approached Naruto, intending to hurt him, if Shino and Hinata didn't hold him back as Sasuke and Sakura did the same with their blonde friend.

"Naruto, cut it out," Sakura said.

"Really, you both are acting like 3 year olds," Shino exclaimed.

"Shino!" Kiba growled at his teammate to let him go.

"Let me go!" Naruto growled at _his _teammates.

"Would you all please shut the hell up."

Eveyone turned to the purpertrator. The man had glasses, white hair tied in a ponytail with a purple shirt and his Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

"Look at you all, acting like school girls, screaming at the nearest man for a date."

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke exclaimed, offended as was everyone else.

The man smirked. "Names Kabuto Yakushi, and maybe you should look behind you."

Everyone turned to the many glares that was directed at them by the other, older, participents. Mainly the Ame ninjas.

"Those shinobi from the village hidden in the Rain came here to do one thing, and thats to make Konoha and the other villages look bad as payback for their village almost being destroyed twice in the second and third shinobi world wars. So you better watch your backs because killing is aloud in the Chunin exams."

Everyone gulped in fear. During the second and third world wars, Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo were at war with each other, while the Land of Storm, the country where Ame resides, was caught in the middle. Literally. Hanzo the Salamander led his forces to protect his village and make Ame very powerful and wealthy so it won't be caught in the cross fires with the other villages again.

But after the end of the third war, Hanzo died and no one has heard what is happening there anymore, only that Ame ninjas still arrived everywhere for the Chunin exam.

But thats just it.

No one has seen them in any other country for missions. How they were getting the munny to pay for their villages exspenses, nobody knows. **(1)**

A few ninja were sent from each of the 5 major villages to investigate, but were sent back in body bags.

Now seeing them first hand, watching their backs will be the least of their worries.

"But it's to be expected," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. "I mean, you're all, what? 12? 13 years old? While the oldest person here is at least 24. What you don't know is that the exams are held twice a year. Each Genin has many chances to be Chunin, and with those chances they gain experiance that will help them next time. And this is your 1st time here? Better tell the morgue to add some extra space." He chuckled at his cruel joke.

The others were glaring at him though, not amused one bit.

"Not cool man," Choji grumbled.

Kabuto chuckled. "Sorry. It's just that those who have started their first time are usually 15 or 16. Of course it shouldn't be a surprise since Konoha changed since the 9-Tailed Fox attacked and the Uchiha massacre."

The glares increased, especially Naruto's and Sasuke's.

Kabuto held his hands up, palms out, in a defensive gesture. "Sorry, no offence. It's just many people here think that the reason kids are here is because Konoha is trying to boost it's ranks with fresh ninjas."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said, trying to stear this conversation away. "So you know how the exam works?"

Kabuto shook his head. "The exam changes every year so no it won't be easier for those who came before. That's why it's held in one of the 5 major villages. Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri. Since the exam is held twice a year, as I said before, it's every six months. Last time it was Iwa, then the year before it was Kumo, then Kiri, and Suna will be next after Konoha."

Naruto's face fell. "So no matter what we learn, it's gonna be different?"

Kabuto nodded. "Not only that, there's some major competition. Including you guys and me, Konoha has 90 participants, Suna has 30, Ame has 21, Kusa and Taki with 6 each, and finally that new village, Oto, with 3. That makes at least 156." Almost everyones blood ran cold of the immense size.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I heard of Oto. That's the village hidden in the Sound in Sound country, which use to be Rice Field country. It formed over 15 years ago, but why are there only 3 since it's force rivals Taki?"

Kabuto shrugged. Nobody saw the evil glint in his eyes.

"But anyway," Kabuto reached inside his pouch and pulled out a deck of cards. "Why don't I show you all on the top competition with these nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

"It's basically cards with the information of the ninja here burned into them with chakra."

He set one card on the ground, touched it with one fingure, and focused chakra channeled through his finger and into the card. A few seconds later, a picture of Rock Lee and his team showed on the card. Seeing them brought back embarrassing memories for team 7.

Sasuke then spots some 'weird' people with leaf headbands in the corner. 1 boy and 2 girls.

The boy had short black hair and a red hat. He's wearing a black and yellow jacket zipped up, black fingerless gloves, blue pants and black sneakers. His headband was tied around his head underneath the hat and he was currently leaning on the wall with his arms crossed looking around the room.

The first girl had long blue hair tied in a ponytail with her headband used to tie it up. A black jacket unzipped with a white shirt underneath and blue pants with blue shoes. She was currently reading a book called Twilight, not noticing the world around her, while sitting on one of the chair's against the wall. She was also getting some leers from the guys in the room who backed down shortly after recieving a death glare from the black haired boy.

The third one was hard to make out.

Sasuke knew she was a she because of her bodyshape. She was currently sitting on the ground, cross legged, with her back against the wall in meditation. She was wearing a cloak that covered her head and body and black evening gloves that went from her hands to her elbows. Her headband was wrapped around her right arm.

Sasuke brow furrowed. All three were 12 years old, but he's been to the academy since he was six years old and never once has he seen them before in his life, well the boy and blue haired girl at least.

"Hey Kabuto," He asked the card holder. "Can you tell me about those three." He pointed to the mystery team.

Kabuto used another card, but came up empty. "I can't get anything. It's like they don't exist." This was a major surprise for him since he even had facts on the newer Genin teams all around the elemental nations.

"Do any of you remember them from the academy?" Sakura asked the other teams, who all shook their heads.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

Just then, an Oto ninja jumped from the crowd and threw a couple of kunai at Kabuto, who dodged before they hit the ground, only to meet another Oto wrapped in bandages like a mummy. The Oto-nin attempted to smack him, but Kabuto ducked his head. And then for some unknown reason, Kabuto's glasses break, his left ear starts bleeding, and he tosses his breakfast.

"Kabuto!" Sakura cried in worry as Shikamaru and Choji helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Kabuto nodded wearily.

"How sad," Said the mummy ninja as his two other teammates showed up. "Especially since this is you're _seventh_ Time to the exams."

This teenagers name was Dosu Kinuta. His teammates names were Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. All three were dressed with black and grey designs on their pants and scarfs. All three were 14.

All the commotion attracted the attention of the other participents, including the 'weird' team.

The girl in the trench coat grew a tick mark as she stood up and cracked her knuckles. The boy tapped the blue haired girl on the shoulder to get her attention. After he explained what's going on, she sighs and puts her book away in her pouch as she and the boy started following the second girl.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto growled. "He didn't do anything to you!"

Team Dosu laughed. "So what," Zaku sneered. "If he really is a seven year veteren, than he should have dodged those attacks easily."

"That's only because you used your sound powers." Shikamaru said lazily. "And before you asked how I know, your village isn't named 'The Village Hidden in the Sound' for nothing. I heard how your village excels in sound as they can track an ant through a monsoon by just following the sound of the steps of it's tiny feet. Am I right or wrong?"

The Sound Genin glare at the Nara.

"Smart ass," Kin growled.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I've heard worse insults from my own classmates." Kin's glare only increased.

"Knock it off Kin," Dosu grunted. "All these losers are is cannon fodder."

"Like you guys?"

Eveyone turned to see the three strangers. The the culprit of the voice came from the girl in the coat.

"What did you say?" Kin growled. "We may be new, but we're still stronger than a weak Konoha filth like you."

The girl raised an eyebrow. She walked up to Kin and positioned her fingers infront of her headband ready to flick her.

Kin snorted as she tried to hold in her laughter. "And just what are you going to do?"

Her question was asked when she was flicked in the head... and was sent across the room, bashed against the wall, and lost consciousness.

Everyone in the whole room was stunned. How could a freakin 12 year old have the strength of the Sannin Tsunade?

Dosu and Zaku were just as surprised, but that soon turned into anger.

"You little bitch!" Zaku cried as he pulled his fist back to punch her until the boy with the hat caught his fist and hand chopped him in the throat. Zaku clutched his neck as he crumpled to his knees as he tried to breathe.

Dosu was about to jump in, until someone grabbed his left shoulder. He turns to see the blue haired girl smirking at him. She mutters a word under her breath and the next thing he knew, he was shocked with 20 volts of electricity. He went down to one knee as he tried to regain his senses as the electrical charge almost completely damaged his nerves since his heart is in the left.

"Who's cannon fodder now?" The girl in the coat sneered.

Dosu glared hatefully at them and wanted to strike back, but knowing what they can do he decides to play it safe as he helped Zaku up and both went to retrieve Kin.

"Sore losers," Shino muttered. He then turned to the new team. "Thanks for helping us, and not to sound rude, but who are-"

Before Shino could finish, the girl in the coat hugged Naruto. The other rookie 9's jaws drop and Hinata's heart breaking like a dinner plate.

"Naruto," The girl cried out in happiness. "It's so good to see you again!"

Naruto blinked. What was this girl talking about?

"Um... Who are you?"

"WHAT!" She shouted. "You don't remember me?"

"I don't even know what you look like."

She sweatdropped and blushes under the hood in embaressment. "Oh... Hehehe, sorry about that, but maybe this will remind you." The rookie 9 thought she was going to kiss him, until she pulled out an orange star-shaped trinket that looked like it was made out of seashells.

Naruto's eyes widen. Could she be...

He then reached into his pouch and pulled out the exact same thing, except it was red. It all came to him like a stampede of cows. "Ahsoka?"

The girl smirked. "So now do you remember?"

Naruto puts on his biggest smile ever. "AHSOKA IT'S YOU!" And then he hugged her as she hugged back.

The rookie 9's jaws continue to drop and Hinata's heart breaking into teeny tiny, itsy bitsy, microscopic pieces.

"It's been to long." The girl now dubbed Ahsoka said.

"I can't believe you kept your promise!" Naruto said.

Ahsoka's right eye twitched. "Moron!" She hissed as she punched his shoulder as lightly as she could, but it still left a bruise. "Don't you remember the promise we made?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his now swollen arm. "Sorry, but it's been six years."

"Um... Naruto, who is this?" Sakura asked as she and the others tried to get the gist of what the hell is going on?

Naruto blinked. "Oh, sorry guys. This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka this is-"

"Don't say anything," Ahsoka said as she cut him off. "I remember you told me about them. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji." She smirked in satisfaction at their shocked faces.

"Nice," Naruto chuckled. "And what about your friends?"

"About time somebody noticed us," The black-haired boy mumbled. "Names Ash Ketchum." He said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz," The blue-haired girl said as she bowed.

"And I'm the guy who just got hurt."

Everyone turned to see Kabuto tapping his foot.

"Oh my gosh!" Ahsoka gasped. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you. Let me help."

"No need," Kabuto waved it of. "The bleeding stopped so I'm okay, but it looks like this nostolagia is going to have to wait."

POOF

A huge smoke cloud appeared throughout the room. "QUIET DOWN YOU STUPID BASTARDS!" A voice in the cloud shouted.

As soon as the smoke dissipated, it revealed a Jounin wearing black clothes and two scars on his face. Behind him were fifteen of the toughest Chunin they have seen. They were definately not like their nice teacher Iruka.

"Thanks for waiting," The man with the scarred face smirked. "Names Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test." He frowns when he saw something pathetic. He points at the team from Oto and says. "Hidden Sound Team. Stop doing what you feel like or you will be disqualified."

What was pathetic about the Sound three was that they were recovering from a fight they started. Zaku was rubbing his neck, Kin was starting to wake up, and Dosu was trying not to flinch from the glare Ibiki's giving them.

"Understood," Dosu muttered.

Ibiki scoffed. "At least you learned your lesson from the ass kicking you deserved." The Sound three glared at scarface as the others in the room laughed at their misfortune. "But let their stupidity be a lesson for all of you. If their is one more fight, then that team will be kicked out of this room. No exceptions!" He glared across the whole room to see if anybody would disagree. None did. "Now that that's over, we will now begin the exam." He pulls out a square-shaped tab with the number 1 on it. "Instead of being with your teammates you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will now hand out the written part of the exam." And he pulled out a stack of papers.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "How is writing down on a piece of paper going to make us Chunin?"

Ahsoka flicked him in the nose, making him yelped in pain. "If it's part of the exam then it's important. So quit your blabbing and sit down." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards Ibiki to grab their tabs.

The others started laughing at Naruto's new misfortune.

"Man," Ash chuckled. "Ahsoka really treats Naruto like a little brother, huh?"

"Yeah," Dawn giggled. "They must happy seeing each other again after six years."

Hinata was trying her best not to be sad, but seeing her crush with someone he new more than then her was heartbreaking. She really hopes that Ahsoka really is like a sister to Naruto.

Ibiki laughed. _'It's really good to see the little tike again.'_

* * *

**Me: My story is progressing well. And if this chapter ain't up to your likings, then review for me to change anything you want. Just don't insult me. You all have 2 weeks for me to change. Bye.**

**(1) - Munny is the same as money so one munny equals one dollar and 20 munny equal 20 dollars.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sup people. Since no one has tried to delete my story it is safe to continue. So here is the next chaper in part 1. So enjoy and send me reviews.**

**I also can't make Hinata stutter all the time. I don't want to put - or ... all the time.**

* * *

Everyone picks a tab and sit in their assigned seats.

_'This is the worst possible test for almost everyone...' _Sakura thought as she bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. _'We learned almost everything about Konoha and the other villages at the academy, but that's the problem. If there are any questions about another village, then failure will be 50/50 at least. And those aren't good odds.' _She looks around and see's Sasuke and Naruto far from earshot. _'Naruto, Sasuke, and I will have a little trouble, but maybe this could work out?'_

Said blonde was currently in thought. _'If the questions are about Konoha, then this is a sure thing. But with all these foreign ninja's here, then the whole test will be different. What am I going to do?' _He started ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Naruto."

The Uzumaki turned around to see a blushing Hinata sitting on his right.

"Please calm down," She said. "It's going to be alright. Just use what you learned in the academy."

"She's right."

They both turned to see Ahsoka sitting on the left seat right next to Naruto.

"Patience is a virtue, Naruto. Remember everything you learned and try to get the highest grade possible. It's no big deal if you fail."

Naruto's left eye twitched. "Like you're different? We all know the basics of history and fighting, but you on the other hand had to use books that were most likely outdated."

Ahsoka rasberried him as Naruto rasberried back.

Hinata giggled at there sibling anticts as she remembered the conversation she had back with Ahsoka before they took their seats.

**XXXXX(FLASHBACK)XXXXX**

"Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress turned to see Naruto's old friend, Ahsoka Tano. She frowns inwardly. She knew she should try to be friends with her, but what if she's here to steal Naruto away from her.

What was she saying? Is she that in love with Naruto to hate every girl she knows?

"Hinata?"

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Ahsoka waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there for a second," Ahsoka said. "Is everything alright?"

Hinata blushed a deep red. "Y-yes. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Maybe you're thinking about Naruto?"

Hinata blushed deeper. "No! Of course not. I mean he has you and-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Ahsoka exclaimed as she stopped the heiress from going any further. "I don't like Naruto that way. He's like a brother to me, not my boyfriend. So if you want to date him, go for it."

Hinata started poking her fingers together. "That's the thing. I don't think I have what it takes to be with him."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "And why not? You are talented, smart, pretty, he would totally date you. He just doesn't know it yet. Look, what if I help with Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes widen.

"Don't look at me like that. You two belong togethor. And don't give me lip, just take what I give you."

Hinata's shock soon turned into happiness as she hugged Ahsoka and continued to say 'thank you' over and over as Ahsoka laughed.

**XXXXX(END)XXXXX**

As soon as the last person took their seat, Ibiki started explaining the rules. "Do not turn your papers over. Listen carfully to what I'm about to say." He then starts to write on the board. "There are many importent rules to this first test. I'm writing it on the board so you don't get confused, but I don't want to here any questions from anybody. So shut your traps."

_'Rules?' _Sakura thought in confusion_. 'And no questions? What kind of test is this.'_

"Rule #1," Ibiki continued. "All of you starts out with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, a point will be subtracted from you. Get all ten right, and you retain the ten points you have."

Ibiki stopped writing on the board.

**Total Points**

**Example 1:  
Perfect Score  
Total Points  
Remain at 10**

**Example 2:  
3 Answers Wrong  
Total Points  
Are Reduced to 7 Points**

"But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points and subtract one point for every wrong answer. And your total drops down to seven."

Naruto rubs his chin. _'In other words, if I get all ten wrong, then I'll end up with no points at all.'_

"Rule #2," Ibiki continued. "This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from it's joint thirty-point total."

Sakura bashed her head on the desk.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed as she held up her hand. "The whole concept of the starting points and the deduction is hard enough to follow, but what is this 'team total' you're talking about?"

"Come on, Sakura. It ain't that hard," Dawn said as she was currently seated to Sakura's right. "Eveyone either passes as a team or fails as a team."

"That's right," Ibiki smirked. "Glad someone knows. So with that, I don't have to answer the question and I can head off to rule #3: If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary, like say cheating, then we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team."

Ibiki stopped for a moment to let it sink in. "In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll fail and be asked to leave."

"We'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it." One of the examiners said with a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose.

That thought made some of the Genin shiver in fear.

"And one more thing. If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do... Will be disqualified!"

"!"

Everyone started freaking out. If one fails they all fail. That sounds a bit extreme!

"You have one hour starting... NOW!"

And they started writing.

Ahsoka looked to her right and saw Naruto with a grin on his face as he went through the first question. _'What is he smiling about?' _She thought.

If only she knew what went on in his little world. Literally.

_'Okay Kurama, now what?' _He asked the biju that was in his mind.

I'm sure you're all wondering how Naruto is able to speak to the 9-Tailed Fox that was in his mind. Well it started 6 years ago after that situation with Kiba after the academy. After Naruto ran away to the park where he met Ahsoka and her father. He saved him from a few angry fox hating villagers and freed the Hokage from the effects of the Genjutsu.

After which Kyuubi made himself known.

**XXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX**

**"Well it's about time."**

A 6-year old Naruto looked up to see the giant fox smiling at him with his huge sharp teeth showing.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed in fright at the sight. **(A/N I can't believed I just rhymed!)**

**"What? Something in my teeth?" **Kyuubi asked as he starting picking at his teeth.

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted. "You just scared me with your humongous cleavers."

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Yeah my jaw is pretty big, but all that aside it's good to finally meet you, Naruto."**

Said Uzumaki narrowed his eyes. "So you're the reason they hate me!" Kyuubi snaked one of his tails through the bars and tripped Naruto. "OW! What was that for?"

**"Petulant child!"** Kyuubi snarled. **"Was I the one who tried to beat you to death or poison or stab you. NO! it was the village, not me. Despite what the Hokage tried to do for you!"**

"Don't talk about that jerk in front of me!" Naruto growled as he remembered the cold stares he got from the old man.

Kyuubi sighed.** "I knew this was going to happen,"** He muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his snout. **"Naruto, he was under a Genjutsu, a very powerful one at that. He had no control over himself."**

Naruto looked indifferent though. "So. My life was terrible all because of you."

**"Do not bring me into this,"** Kyuubi argued. **"How do you think I feel? Not being able to do anything and watch you suffer!" **Kyuubi groaned and started massaging his forehead trying to fight off a headache. He remembered when Kushina gave him headaches. **"Let's start over. Hi, my names Kurama." **The giant fox extended one of his tails.

Naruto stared at it for a second before shaking it. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurama nodded. **"Now that that's settled, w****e need to talk about us."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about us?"

**"We need to make sure you become an able-bodied ninja. Now that the Hokage's free, we can work on your skills and abilities to a progress where you can use my power."**

Naruto's jaw drops. "Won't that kill me!?

Kurama shook his head. **"If we were to start now, yes. That's why you have to train to your fullest by age 16 when you can fully control my power."**

Naruto runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I don't know if I can trust you."

Kurama just stares at him. **"Nor do I want you to. After all the damage I had done years ago, why would you trust me?"**

Naruto's expression softened. Why is he doing this? Kurama never asked to attack the village or kill, he just wanted to help him and here he is blaming him for everything.

He then walks over to the fox's tail and hugs it, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Kurama.

"I'm sorry Kurama," Naruto said as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. "It's just I've been hurt both physically and mentally that I can only take so much more."

Kurama stared at the kid for a few moments before wiping the tears from his eyes with the tip of his tail. **"It's okay,** **kit."** He said in a soft fatherly tone.** "I'm not going to give a speech on how this was ment to happen or where you should just ignore what's happened to and let it go. But I will tell you this."** He tilted Naruto's head up to meet with his eyes. **"I am never going to betray you. Ever. And neither will anybody else from now on."**

Naruto grins from ear to ear, making Kurama chuckle. **"There's that smile,"** His face then turned serious. **"Right. It's time to get started, kit. Because from now on, you will be worked your butt off and become the greatest Hokage enyone has ever known!"**

**XXXXXENDXXXXX**

And work they did. In the past 6 years Naruto trained his hardest with the Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, and Iruka Umino assisting him in his chakra control, hand-to-hand combat, and studies respectively. He became tied with Sasuke with rookie of the year by the time he took the test and summoned ten perfect clones.

The other instructor, Mizuki, never like Naruto because of his fox 'problem' and tried to fool him into and 'extra credit' assignment by trying to steal the scroll of forbidden sealing from the Hokage tower.

But he underestimated Naruto's intelligence.

The blonde Genin reported to the Hokage of what Mizuki was planning and made a trap for him. Kakashi, disguised as Naruto, brought with him a fake scroll to the location where the soon-to-be-ex-instructor was waiting for him. After Mizuki idiotically revealed his plan to bring the scroll to the traitor, Orochimaru, and gain power beyond his unimagining.

Only when Kakashi revealed himself and holding a tape recorder did Mizuki know he was caught red handed. He was then publicly executed for his betrayel. His lover, a Jonin by the name of Tsubaki, renounced their love and left before the executioner's axe decapitated him.

As of right now as far as Naruto knew, she was now currently single but is now one of the ANBU by the code name of Cicada.

And now we are where we left off with Naruto asking Kyuubi for assistence.

_**'Um, kit,'**_ Kurama said in his mind._** 'Do you even know what you're reading?'**_

Naruto's face scrunched up. _'Of course I do. #2 says 'The parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi, A, could throw a shuriken from the top of a 23.3-foot tall tree...'_ Naruto's face started faulting as he continued on. _'Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness, assuming a consistent speed for shinobi A's assault upon any enemy shinobi operating within the arc that the flight of the shuriken describes. Show your work.'_

Nobody said anything for about 3 minutes.

_'Kurama.'_ Naruto whimpered.

_**'Yes.'** _

_'Do you understand this?'_

_**'Not a single word.'**_

_'WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!?'_

_**'WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Don't whine to me about this. I never seen this when you were at the academy. Hell, I'm not even sure the Aburame understands.'**_

_'So that's why he's using his bugs.'_

_'**Apparently so. Sorry kit, but you're on your own. I'm just going to take a nap until this is all over.'**_

_'WHAT! Kurama, don't you dare leave me all-' _He stopped when he heard snoring._ 'KURAMA! YOU TRAITORUS SACK OF FUR!'_

* * *

**Me: And there you have it folks. Kurama is seen and Naruto is boned. I know it's not much of a chapter or ending, but I am getting better at this. All I'm asking is for you guys to review me politely. Please. It's all I'm asking. And I'll see you all soon again folks, maybe next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: AE here, just telling everybody that a character from Kingdom Hearts will be introduced in this chapter. I just want everyone to know that his history will be different, so no reviews about changing him. Naruto will also be kind of different, but still the same knucklehead. Also that I just screwed up on calling the other Chunin examiners when they were really procters. It's to late to change the name in the last story, but eh thats life.**

* * *

In the Jounin lounge called _Jinsei Iroiro _**(There are many destinies), **Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were currently talking about their students.

"You really kicked Lee in the face?" Kurenai asked in disbalief.

"Of course I did," Gai exclaimed as he took a pose. "Lee was misusing the Flames of Youth by fighting my nephew!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Gai's talk about his youth crap. "Seriously Gai, it's no big deal. If anything, this will teach them on fighting an enemy at high speeds in a large area."**(1)**

Gai laughed. "Indeed. I am the fastest shinobi in Konoha afterall and Lee will take over after I retire."

Asuma scoffed playfully. "You? Retire? That'll be the day."

"Anyway," Kakashi said, changing the subject. "Who's the examiner for this year?"

Gai laughed again. "Why Ibiki of course."

Kakashi's face fell. "Not that sadist."

"Sadist?" Kurenai asked.

"Ibiki isn't the best interrogator in the village for nothing," Asuma said as he lit a cigarette. "He makes grown men cry and wet themselves."

"Now I'm worried," Kakashi groaned, worring about his adopted sons.

Yes you heard right. Adopted _sons. _After the 3rd was freed from the Genjutsu, he needed someone to take care of Naruto. So he asked Kakashi, who had bonded with Naruto like a father. Hiruzen didn't even finish his sentence when Kakashi shouted 'YES'.

So Naruto moved in with Kakashi and finally got what he wanted, a father. Gai cried when he heard this and shouted throught the whole village that his rival was the most youthful person in the world. That embarrising stunt caused Kakashi to stay in his new house for days. But he and Gai we're still good friends, so he made the Green Beast of Konoha Naruto's official uncle.

That event also caused Kakashi to run for his life from Gai when he wanted to hug him.

It wasn't a year later when they were walking down the rode near lake Senju**(2)**that they saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the pier all alone and crying. Naruto knew what happened with his family and after 12 months the deaths were still on Sasuke's mind. So Naruto gave his new dad an idea.

They should adopt him into the family.

It sounded crazy at first, but he reluctantly agreed. The civilian council didn't want this to happen of course since they thought that the Kyuubi jinchuriki would poison there 'precious' Uchiha since he was still a civilian. But Hiruzen came up with an idea. He said that since Kakashi has the Sharingan, he can teach Sasuke.

They bought that like an Akimichi at a 5-star buffet.

"Don't be."

They all turned to see the source of the voice and there eyes widen in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a man of the age of 35 with black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face and a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. He is wearing a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with a slightly shorter than normal, light colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. On his face were two jagged scars. One over his right eye and the other on his left cheek. The man was also sporting samurai-like armor. Gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen.**(3)**

"Master Eraqus!" They all shouted in shock as they stood up and bowed.

The man now known as Eraqus chuckled. "I keep telling you all, don't call me master."

"We're sorry, sir!" Kakashi said. "It's just we haven't seen you in six years."

Eraqus nodded. "I went to the Hokage first so I can have Ahsoka participate this year."

"A-Ahsoka's here!" Kurenai stuttered.

"Yes. And the reason I came back is... well we should see the Hokage first. He's called a meeting with the Council. I came to get you four because he called you all to come. He'll call the other available Chuunin and above when the first part of the exam is over."

"We'll be right there," Asuma said as he and the others started walking out of the building. "And might I add how great it is to see you again."

"Did you just get back on account you haven't seen Naruto first?" Kurenai asked.

Again, Eraqus nodded. "I'll appologize to the boy when we meet and thank you Asuma."

"Sir, about what you said about Ahsoka being here, does that meen you have her signed up as a ninja and you are her sensei?" Gai asked.

"Yes."

Kakashi looked impassive. "Something big is going to happen, huh?"

Eraqus remained quiet for a few seconds before saying. "Yes, Kakashi. Something big. Something _really _big."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_'CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAAAAAP!' _Ash cussed in his mind as he was in the same boot as an ascertain blonde. He was currently seated on Kiba's right _'This is messed up! How are we supposed to answer questions that would stump a college student? And whats with #10?' _

On the sheet, #10 said 'This question will not be provided until forty-five minutes into the exam. At that time, please answer the proctor's question to the best of you ability.'

He looked left to see Kiba using his dog, Akamaru, for assistance. _'Oh, thats bullcrap! Why'd they allow a dog in here in the first place? If I had known I would have brought Pikachu.' _He thought about telling the proctors about Kiba, but since they're ninja they'll figure it out themselves.

Ash wasn't alone on this as Naruto was also freaking out. But mainly yelling at his supposed 'partner'.

_'WAKE UP KURAMA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR IN THERE OR SO HELP ME I'D SKINNED YOU ALIVE AND-' _The rest of the sentence was cut off as Kurama snored louder trying to drown out the blonde annoyance.

Outside of his mind, Ahsoka and Hinata were giving him strange looks as his face started forming into different expressions.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his adopted brother since he was most likely talking to his 'conscience'. When the last Uchiha moved in with Naruto and Kakashi, the whiskered face blonde told him about Kurama. He was a little freaked out at first, but since Naruto had complete control, it was no big deal. But sometimes the arguments they had which sometimes spilled out was really annoying.

Of course the only thing to be annoyed about right now were the proctors watching them closely.

_'They think we'll cheat?' _Sasuke thought. _'Most likley cause many people here will be cheating since this exam is way to hard.'_

"Exscuse me," A Suna shinobi that was sitting on Sakura's left spoke up. "I'm just wondering on how many of the top-ranking teams they intend to pass."

Ibiki just chuckled. "Wondering about that now isn't really going to help. Unless you want to fail?"

The shinobi quickly sat down. "Sorry." He mumbled

_'Thought so,'_ Dawn thought as she chewed on her pencil in frustration._ 'If only 1/3 of the fifty-two teams here can pass, then all three of us have to obtain as many points as possible. The system is set up so it almost **forces** you to cheat. Being ninjas thats no problem, but I haven't even started on any ninja traing yet, just jumping really high.' _And then she bit off the end of her pencil._ 'And now I'm eraserless.'_

Naruto was having different thoughts though. _'What if I cheat? No, they'd catch me for sure. But if I'm sneaky- No! The only persons close to me to copy off of are Ahsoka and Hinata and I can never do that to them.' _He started grinding his teeth_. 'DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAAAAAAMMNN!'_

Inside his mind, behind the cage, Kyuubi silently watched him.**_ 'He acts to much like Kushina on her exam day. I just hope he passes the same way she did.'_**

Sasuke and some others were cheating differently though as he used his Sharingan to copy the movements of Sakura, who he knew she was the smartest girl in there class. He only hopes she can forgive him for copying her like this.

Neji Hyuga used his Byakugan to also copy the movements oh his teammate, Tenten Higurashi**(4)**, as she used her mirrors that were on the ceiling that she planted before the start of the written exam to copy off of others. She also knew Lee was cheating as he saw the papers on the mirrors. To let Tenten know, he signaled her by adjusting his headband.

As was said before, Shino was using his bugs to cheat as was Kiba using Akamaru. Dosu was using his enhanced hearing by listening on how they write. And finally, Ino was waiting for Sakura to complete her test so she can take over her body with her clan's technique.

Then a kunai came seemingly out of no where and embedded itself on the paper of a Konoha Genin.

"W-what was that for?" He stuttered.

"That's five strikes," The Chuunin with the bandage across his nose answered. "And you're out-a-here. The other two leave as well."

The Genin was now sweating bullets, knowing his teammates are going to kill him.

Naruto rubbed his neck as soon as the team was gone. _'That was too close. That settles it, no cheating.'_

"Naruto."

Said Uzumaki turned his head towards a blushing Hinata.

"Please look at my answers." She said while keeping an eye out for the proctors.

Naruto was taken back by the sudden assistence from the shyest person he has ever met. _'Why would Hinata do this for me?'_

Ahsoka was also taken back but for a different reason. _'Okay, a little early, but good progress nonetheless.'_

The only was who wasn't surprised was just Kurama. He was just annoyed. **_'And now he's acting like Minato.__'_**

Naruto then narrowed his eyes._ 'Maybe Kiba forced her to let me copy from her so I can get disqualified.'_

_**'Dumbass.'**_

"Why are you helping me, Hinata?" He asked the heiress.

Hinata was now turning as red as a cherry. "B-because I don't want you... to leave so soon, Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

_'Oh come one, Naruto!'_ Ahsoka exclaimed.

And now Hinata was sweating like crazy. "W-well some of u-us are rookies and it be s-safer if we all stick togethor."

Naruto laughed like it was a joke. "So that's the reason. Sorry for doubting you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled weakly as Ahsoka facepalmed in aggravation.

'Boy this is my lucky day,' Naruto thought.

Hinata moved her test under her arm secretly. Naruto started looking over the questions... until he heard a _scratch _sound and turned to see one of the proctors watching him.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't copy you," Naruto whispered, keeping his eyes on his own test so not to arrouse suspicion.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "But why?"

"Because the as future Hokage, I can't get caught cheating," Naruto explained. Hinata tried to ask again, but Naruto beat her to it. "And besides, if I get caught then you'll be in trouble with me."

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise as her blush increased ten-fold. "S-sorry."

"It's alright."

Ahsoka resisted the urge to groan._ 'Why is he so dense!'_

Naruto stares at the clock and see's at least thirty minutes have passed and only thirty are left. At this point, question #10 is his only hope.

Sakura sighed as she set down her pencil, finally done with her test. That was the time for Ino to strike. Quickly making a hand sign, she took control of pinky's mind and began to memorize the answers so that when she takes control of Choji's and Shikamaru's, she can just copy the answers for them.

What she doesn't know though is that something on the ceiling was watching the whole class the whole time throughout the test.

Soon at least thirteen teams have been disqualified and more are joining by the minute. One of the Genin got a little disrispectful and dared the proctors to prove he was cheating. He was then slammed into the wall by one said proctor that had bandages covering the top of his head, including his eyes and told the Genin that if he didn't like it, then tough shit.

A red haired Suna shinobi, by the name of Gaara Sabaku, used his sand to blind another shinobi and copied down his answers using an eyeball made out of the same sand.

"Exscuse me."

Ibiki looked at the kid with purple make up on his face. "What?"

"Bathroom," Said the kid, now known as Kankuro Sabaku.

His hands were tied up by one of the proctors and was taken to the restroom to do... you know.

"Everyone put down your pencils," Ibiki called out. "It is now time for the final question.

Many of them gulped in fear and shivered with suspence.

It was now or never.

* * *

**Me: I know, boring. But this is my first story and I need to get everything right so I don't screw up. So please review to me. Please, please, please, PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSSEEEE!**

**(1) - Like when Haku trapped Naruto and Sasuke in a small area.**

**(2) - The lake needed to be called something, and if it does have a name then so what it's my story.**

**(3) - Starting now I will be explaining what they look like and what they wear.**

**(4) - She had to have a last name. And I am thinking about using Inuyasha. Just not in this story, part 2 maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Since my story is still here it's safe to continue. And this is a message to everyone is that I do not own any of these characters except for the OC that will be appearing in this chapter. And that my PMing is working now so go ahead. **

* * *

Everyone was waiting patiently as Ibiki was about to start the 10th question. That's when Kankuro returned from the bathroom.

Ibiki scowled as soon as he entered. "About damn time. What took you so long for you to copy the answers from your doll?"

Kankuro's blood froze. _'He saw right through Crow?!'_

"Never mind. Just take your seat."

Kankuro quickly gave his sister the answer sheet as he passsed. Unfortunatly with the head examiner knowing about the cheat sheet, what was the point of using it?

Ibiki smirked. "Before we begin I'd like to get two things done with first." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Everyone gave him questioning looks as to why he did that, until they saw something moving on the ceiling.

They looked up and gave out gasps, shouts, and screaming horror when they saw... _It._

It was a vampire bat. But as other bats where about 9cm long, this one was the size of a hawk. It had pale blue skin, large ears, a pig-like nose, yellow eyes, dark brown hair on it's head, and finally hook-like claws on the tip of it's wings that it was using to latch on to the ceiling.

Hearing the whistling, it detached from the ceiling, and seconds before it hit the ground, it spread it's wings and started flapping towards Ibiki. Said proctor had his arm out. The bat hung up side down on the arm and folded his wings.

The Genin stared at it for about a few more seconds until the girl from Oto, Kin, spoke up. "Um, whats with the flying rat?"

The 'flying rat' screeched at her so loudly that it broke the window she was sitting next to and made everyone cover their ears as Akamaru started wining at the high pitched sound.

"I retract the question," Kin whimpered as she sat back down.

Ibiki laughed coldly. "This 'flying rat' as you called him is my bat partner, Isoro." The bat now called Isoro made a clicking sound. "And as what he was doing he was keeping an eye out on all of you in case the proctors didn't see you."

Almost everyone in the room paled in fear.

"And before I get to who did what," Isoro detached from his arm and flew to a hook on the ceiling where he latched on to it with his claws. "I'd like to tell you all about one last rule. Now listen carefully, because this rule... is absolute."

Naruto gulped. _'Absolute?'_

"You must choose whether to accept or reject the tenth question!"

"CHOOSE!" Temari Sabaku shouted. "What happens if we don't choose?!"

Ibiki's eyes went cold. "If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately... and fail! Then both your teammates will fail along with you."

"WHAT?!" Yelled a Genin.

"Then why wouldn't we choose it?!" Shouted another.

"Because of the other rule," Ibiki responded coolly.

Dawn groaned. _'What more can he add?!'_

"If you answer the question and get it wrong, then you will never be able to take the Chunin exams again and stay a Genin forever! PERIOD!"

Suddenly everyone felt small.

"What the hell kind of stupid rule is that?!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted along with him with Akamaru barking up a storm. "There are people here who've taken the Chunin exams before."

Ibiki just laughed coldly as Isoro laughed with him. "You all we're unlucky for having me this year. And if you do fail, don't go crying home to you're mommy's and daddy's that you'll stay a Genin for good because you all knew the risks and tattling like a five year old would just make it worse. So if you're smart to reject the tenth question, then come back and try again next time."

Sakura bit her lip. _'If even one member rejects the question, then we fail and try again next time. But if anyone accepts and gets it wrong, then we'll all be stuck as Genin for good!'_

Naruto and many others started shaking and sweating in fear.

"Of course some of you won't be answering it," Ibiki said, gaining their attentions. "Because some of you we're caught cheating by my friend here." He pointed at Isoro. "So Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha will be leaving this room until the tenth question is over."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You all got caught cheating by a giant bat and didn't even see him. Isoro's ecolocation is able to disrupt chakra based techniques and not be seen, even by the Sharingan and Byakugan. Even still you should have seen some movement on the ceiling."

Sasuke and Neji winced at there clans Kekkei Genkai being shot down.

"Now get! And pray to God that the rest of your team will get the question right."

Everyones who's names were called quickly got up and left. Force had to be used on Kiba because he didn't want to leave.

Everyone had mixed reactions.

Temari was sweating up a storm. Hinata poked her fingers a hundred times a minute. Lee gulped. Choji chewed on his finger nails. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in concentration. Sakura gripped the ends of her chair. And Naruto grinded his teeth.

Dosu smirked in satisfaction. He wasn't caught on account he didn't even use chakra. He just had good hearing thanks to the 'modifications' a certain snake implanted in his cochlea for better hearing.**(1) **

Sasuke smiled apologetically at his brother and pink-haired friend before the door closed.

"Now that that's taken care of," Ibiki said. "We can begin the tenth question."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack Kiba in the face for cursing for the hundreth time in a row. They were outside the door right now and none of them were happy.

"Akamaru, how the hell weren't you able to pick up the things scent?"

The small white dog barked a few times before growling.

"What do you mean you just couldn't?" Kiba started shaking his dog.

"Shino, could you maybe shut your teammate up?" Sasuke said through grinded teeth.

Said Aburame rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know he doesn't listen to anyone."

"Well he's getting on my nerves," Ino snarled.

"Who cares," Neji said as everyone looked at him. "Right now, we have to wait."

"Wouldn't hurt to just take a peak inside," Kiba retorted as he went to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Up yours Uchiha." As Kiba opened the door just a small crack... he was punched in the face by the Chuunin with the bandages on his eyes and slammed into a wall and was knocked out cold.

"Don't do that again," The Chuunin said as he closed and locked the door for extra measures.**(2)**

"I told you so," Sasuke smirked as Tenten and Ino tried to control themselves from laughing. Even the usually stoic Shino couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back inside, Ibiki continued talking. "Those who don't want to take the question, raise your hand and you and your teammates will be escorted out."

As soon as he finished, at least six teams raised their hands and left. Bandage man stood by the door to make sure they don't get in, including the ones already outside.

Sakura stared at Naruto. Why wasn't he raising his hand? Naruto might have gotten the best grades in ninja training, but his intellectual skills are modest at best. He was lucky to have come up to grades of D's and C's. Memories of Naruto's successes' and dreams.

_I DID IT! I DID IT! I'M A NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!_

_It's Naruto Uzumaki Hatake. I am the top of the elite and going to be hokage! So remember my name._

_I am doing all the right things, and I'm doing them fast!_

_When I'm Hokage, people will respect, acknowlegde, and above all finally notice me for being the strongest ninja ever._

All those words would mean nothing if he's a Genin for good. They would just be hollow and useless until the day he died. So she made a decision.

She might hate herself in the morning and Naruto and Sasuke might not forgive her, but right now that wasn't an issue.

She smiles weakly and was about to raise her quivering hand... until she saw Naruto starting to raise his shaking hand.

Her eyes widen as did Hinata's and Ahsoka's. Of course that was until...

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He shouted as he slammed his hand on the desk. "I DON'T QUIT OR RUN!" Everyone's eyes widen as the blonde continued his speach. "I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I'll be a Genin forever, I'll try to answer the question and prove that I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!"

Naruto breathed heavily through his nose as he sat down and glared at Ibiki and the scarred man glared back along with his bat friend.

"I'll ask again. This is a decision that could effect the rest of your life. Quit now or lose everything you have worked hard to achieve."

Naruto smirked. "I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

Ibiki looked around and saw that nearly all of the Genin had brave smiles on their faces.

_'I'll be damned,'_ Ibiki thought. _'81 of them are still here, including those outside the door. This kids something.'_ He looked around and saw the proctors nodding, including Isoro. So he made a decision.

"Congratulations! You all pass!"

Everyone gave him strange looks.

"Wait, pass?" Ash said in confusion. "But what about the tenth question?"

"Before I answer that, it's best to let everyone hear this," He turned to the man with bandages. "Let them in, Tonbo."

The man now called Tonbo sighed. "Fine."

He opened the door and said, "Get in here."

"In a minute," Ino responded as she, Shino, and Sasuke tried to wake Kiba.

"I got this," Sasuke said. He then slapped Kiba in the face 5 times before he woke up.

"What I miss?" He asked as he rubbed his cheeaks.

"Come on already!" Tonbo shouted.

They quickly made there way inside and took their seats.

"Good," Ibiki said. "Now as I was going to say, there is no tenth question."

"What!" Shouted those who just came back inside.

"Then what was the point of all this!" Temari screeched. "This was a waste of our time!"

"Was it?" Ibiki asked. "Those questions had a purpose that have already been served."

Temari blinked. "Such as?"

Ibiki laughed. "The goal was to test your ninja skills at spying."

Ahsoka sweatdrop. _'I could be dead right now and I still wouldn't know how he changes personalities.'_

"Remember the rules at the beginning? You passing or failing as part of a three-man cell. That's why you were pressured to think you would bring your teammates down with you."

Naruto laughed. "I knew it was like that."

Hinata giggled and Ahsoka muttered 'liar'.

"However," Ibiki continued, ignoring the blonde's comment. "The questions are beyond the level that Genin could be expected to handle. So most of you must have came up with the same idea: cheat."

"But what about those who were kicked out?" Ahsoka asked.

"They were found out too easily and there for would have been killed in 3 seconds flat if this was a real situation. At first, I wanted to add some Chuunin masquerading as Genin, but that would have been to easily. There is no room for mistakes in these kinds of situation." Ibiki then removed his headband and revealed something... gruesome that freaked almost everybody out.

His whole head is covered with burn scars, long slash marks, and even puncture wounds from screws.

"Because this is the outcome of failure," He said. "So take a good long look everybody. I survived days of torture without giving out secrets. The only reason I'm alive right now is because of Isoro." Everyone looked at the bat. "He lost his left leg in the process of trying to save me."

They saw that he was right and that the bat _did_ have only one leg.

Ibiki then tied his headband back on. "The information you obtain can't be trusted if you keep your presence secret from the enemy. I know you all have been taught that you should never abandon your teammates, but sometimes success requires sacrifice. If they say go on without them, then do it. If they say 'save me', just leave. Information is so important that it can change war and either lead to your salvation... or destruction."**(3)**

He stopped to let it all sink in. "But to accept any kind of information and use, like say a leap of faith, then your enemy won't know what hit them and you'll be on your way to victory. And with that, I wish you all good luck in the next part of the exam."

Suddenly his eyes harden as he sensed something out the window.

His thoughts were proven correctly as something came through the window, startling the other occupants. Then two kunai came out of seemingly nowhere and stuck the ends of a tarp to the ceiling, almost hitting Isoro in the process as he squaked in surprise and flew out of the way in time. The tarp said 'The great Anko the snake mistress' and a woman stood up.

"This is no time to celebrate you idiots!" The woman, who's name was apparently Anko, had violet hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. A tan overcoat with pockets on both sides and underneath it was a fitted mesh body suit that streches down from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt. Her headband was wrapped around her forehead and finally a snake fang pendent on a chain around her neck.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy until Ahsoka spoke up. "Um, we weren't celebrating."

Anko blushes. "Oh."

"Bad timing," Ibiki said as an angry Isoro was flapping next to him. "And you almost hit Isoro. Again!" The giant bat growled at her.

"81!" Anko shouted in surprise, ignoring the angry bat. "Ibiki, you left 27 teams. This is more then-" She stopped. She looked around the room and groaned. "Now where is he?"

"Right here you idiot!" A rasped voice said from behind the tarp before it was cut in half.

What people saw scared them a hundred times more then the giant bat and Ibiki's wounds. This... _man,_ if you want to call him that, was an adult male with severely burned skin over 90% of his body body. On his face was a mask that looked alot like a serial killer from one of those slasher films. His black hair was tied in twin ponytails, but with the twin hook swords he sported, nobody dared laugh.

"And where were you?" Anko asked as she tapped her foot in agitation.

The 'cyborg' glared at her. "I used the damn door instead of breaking in through a window like a fool."

"Bite me!" Anko responded.

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Why me?!'_ He thought.

"Um, excuse me," They both turned to see Zaku with his hand up. "But who the hell are you?"

Anko smirked. "The names Anko Mitarashi Tano, older sister of the girl sitting next to the blonde."

Ahsoka blushed at all the stares she got.

"And I'm Kabal," The masked man said as he bowed. "We're the proctors for the next part of the exam."

Anko smiled sadistically. "So follow us."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Anko and Kabal took the frightened Genin to a special area for the next part of the exam, Ibiki stayed behind to collext the papers. He stopped when he read a certain blonde's.

"Hey Isoro!" He called to his bat friend who was hanging on the hook. "Kakashi's kid didn't answer a single one."

Isoro cocked his head.

"The blonde, noisy one."

Now the bat laughed... and then talked! "He wasn't one of the brightest Genin in the academy if what Kakashi told you. Well I better get going. Boss wants me back home to talk about the plans."

Ibiki nodded. "I'll summon you back when the second exam is over. I just hope at least one team is alive by the end of the week. Nowing Anko, we have to pray."

Isoro shook his head. "Those poor fools." And then he poofed.

* * *

**Me: Yeah yeah, it's not going so good but this is the boring chapter. Theres bound to be a few ups and downs. But the fighting will start in the next chapter so please wait.**

**(1) - I don't know if the cochlea is what provides the sound, but to late. And if Orochimaru and do so many gruesome experiments, how is this any different.**

**(2) - I thought that in the manga that Ibiki knew about their cheating, but cut them some slack didn't seem right for my story.**

**(3) - Yes it's mean, but if people went back to an enemy enriched area with information that could save your country, would you do it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: 4 things to explain in the last chapter. 1: That bat is my OC. 2: So what if Tenten has Higurashi as a last name, there are billions of different worlds out there. 3: I gave Ibiki the bat summons because I just wanted to. And 4: It's not the same Ahsoka Tano. If anyone wants to know her history then review or PM me that you want to know because I won't explain her origin till a latter chapter. Alright enough talk, on to the story.**

* * *

After following Anko and Kabal for what seemed like hours, they reached their destination: A dark spooky forest with growling, snarling, and screaming sounds coming from it.

Needless to say is that they were completely scared the *BEEP* out.

Both Naruto and Ash surveyed at what they could see from the forest. The trees were so huge that they could easily be blocking the canopy, which meant no light.

"This doesn't look good," Ash muttured.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "No kidding."

"Welcome," Anko said. "To training ground 44..."

"... also known as the forest of death." Kabal finished.

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to make a comeback... until Ahsoka smacked him in the back of the head. "The hell was that for?!" He growled.

"I know what you were about to do," She answered. "Making fun of Kabal is one thing, but what happened the last time you got on my sis' bad side." Naruto paled a bit. Last time he pranked Anko she had a king cobra chase him throughout the village. "So zip it, lock it, and put it in your pocket."

"Aw man," Anko muttered, looking dejected at not being able to harass her favorite plaything. Kabal elbowed her in the ribs to get her attention. She reached into her coat and pulled out a stack of papers. "Ahsoka, catch!"

Ahsoka quickly grabbed the papers before they fell on the floor. "Now take one and pass it down." Anko continued. Ahsoka grabbed a piece and handed it over to Naruto.

"Whats this?" Sakura asked as she grabbed one.

"Agreement forms," Anko said.

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"So when you die, we won't be responsible for your deaths." Kabal said in an uncaring voice. Everyone gave him glares. "And after we explain the second test to you, you sign them and hand them over to the booth behind us." He jabbed his thumb to said booth where three Chunin were waiting.

"Now as to explain the second test," Anko said. "To put it simply, you all will attempt the ultimate survival."

_'Survival?'_ Shikamaru whined in his head as he grabbed a form. _'Man this test is troublesome.'_

"First," Anko continued. "I'll explain the the area." She reaches into coat yet again and pulls out a piece of folled up paper. She unfollded it and on it showed a map of the whole trainings ground. "Around it are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 kilometers."

"So don't expect to get to the tower so soon," Kabal said. "During the survival, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a..." He looked to Anko to continue.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out 2 scrolls. One with the kanji for 'Heaven' on it, and the other with 'Earth'. "A no rules scroll battle," Everyone gave her confused looks. "You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scroll. Half will get 'Heaven' and the other half will get 'Earth'."

Kabal took over. "In order to make it to the tower and pass this test, you must have both scrolls with you. And since there are 27 teams present, this will be twice as hard. But there's a time limit. This test will only last for 5 days."

"FIVE DAYS?!" Ino shouted in surprise.

"WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" Choji shouted.

Kabal gave the Akimichi a blank look. "Live with it, big boy. You are on your own. The forest is full of food. You just got to watch out for man-eating beasts, giant insects, and poisonus plants." Choji's head dropped lower and lower at each warning. "And 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. The area is crawling with enemies and nocturnal predators. You won't get much sleep. So you have 4 choices to choose how to die; enemy, animal, plant, or harsh environment."

"Alright, my turn," Anko said. "I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule, there is no quiting in the middle. You will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule... do _not_ look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

Ash scratched his cheek. "What happens if we do?"

Anko smirked. "That will be a surprise for anyone who does. A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthyness." She stopped for about a minute to let all this information sink in. "That's it for explanations. Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. And a final word of advice... DON'T DIE!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke called. "Why don't you let me and Sakura handle this."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Because you and Ahsoka might want some time to talk." Sakura answered.

Naruto let a huge smile form. "Thanks guys, your the best." He ran off and found Ahsoka sitting on a boulder. "Hey, Ahsoka!"

Said girl smiled under her hood and waved to him. Naruto jumped and landed on the boulder then sat down. "So what's been going on these past six years?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much. Just been getting stronger thanks to dad and the old man."

Ahsoka giggled. "Why do you call him that?"

"Because it's fun."

"Well I see that your relationship with him has improved."

"I can't really blame him for something that wasn't his fault," Naruto frowned. "Did your parents find him yet?"

Ahsoka's face went serious. "No. It's like he just dissapeared like he's dead or something. Which reminds me, how's fuzzy doing?"

_**'NAMES NOT FUZZY!'**_

Naruto gripped his head. "Well besides Kurama giving me a headache everytime he yells, he's doing great."

"Sorry," She appologized. "But really, it's great to see you after so long. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit."

"It's alright," Naruto chuckled. He turned his head and saw Ash and Dawn entering the tent. "So those two..."

"Yup."

"But how did..."

"I'll explain it to you in private. To many ears." Ahsoka looked around and saw the Oto team glaring at her and a Kusa kunoichi watching her. "This doesn't look like it's going to go well for us?"

Naruto nodded grimly. "No kidding." He reached into his pouch and pulled out his red star-shaped trinket. "Remember when you told me about wayfinders?"

"Of course," She reached into her pouch and pulled out her orange one. They clinked them together. "No matter where we are..."

"... or when we are..."

"... in different worlds..."

"... in different times..."

"... we'll always be friends." They finished at the same time. "All for one and one for all!"

Anko checked her watch. "Alright everyone! Now that all forms have been signed and scrolls have been given out, you all have five minutes to get to a gate and wait until I tell you to start. So move it!"

Naruto and Ahsoka jumped off the boulder. "See you at the tower." Ahsoka said.

"I'll hold you to that," And with that they left to find their friends and a gate.

Anko checked her watch one more time and shouted, "THE 2ND PART OF THE EXAM BEGINS...NOW!"

And they ran. Like lambs to the slaughter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"That was fast." Anko drawled.

"No kidding," Kabal muttered. "Looks like it beat the last record by 44 seconds."

Only 8 minutes and 39 seconds have passed since the Genin ran into the forest. Honestly, they expected better.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dawn stared at the 'Heaven' scroll in her hand. She, Ash, and Ahsoka have been jumping through trees for an hour now and they haven't seen anybody yet.

"I hope we don't fight Naruto and his team," Dawn called to her friends.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka called back. "Big sis told me that they also have a heaven scroll."

Ash stared at her. "Isn't that cheating?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Eh, not if somebody finds out. So don't tell anybody, alright."

Ash and Dawn sweatdrop. "Alright." Anko might be a good sister, but she could be the death of them someday.

Just then, a barrage of kunai and shuriken rained down on them from below in the bushes, forcing them to the ground and taking cover behind a tree.

"Who's there!?" Ahsoka shouted.

"Who do you think Konoha scum!" A voice said.

Appearing out the bushes where the weapons came from was an Ame ninja team. All three were wearing yellow jumpsuits that were stiched up the middle and had rebreathers on their mouths. Each one had a sash obscuring their upper face, except each was different. One had both his eyes visible, the other had only one eye visible, and the last one had no visible eyes.

Ahsoka glared at them. "Let me guess, you guys want revenge?"

"You bet we do!" Two eye said. "Our village suffered because of you and we intend to make every Konoha shinobi pay with your lives."

"Why blame the ones who weren't even born when that happened?" Ash shouted.

"Doesn't matter if you were there or not!" One eye shouted.

"Because we still want that heaven scroll of your's," No eye finished.

Ahsoka clenched her fists in annoyance. "We so do _not _have time for this crap," She hissed. She stepped out from behind the tree and cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to make this fast."

The Ame team just scoffed. "How do you expect to take us all on?" Two eyes said.

**XXX15 minutes laterXXX**

Ahsoka definately kept her promise. Each of the Ame shinobi were so bruised, bloody, and broken to an extent that it can't be described in a T fic.

"Much better," Ahsoka smiled in triumph. She turned around and saw Ash and Dawn were cowering behind the tree. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," Dawn whimpered as she inspected the enemy team for the scroll. She saw them twitching._ 'They got lucky, but I don't think they will ever move again. If the predator's don't get them first.'_

"Don't you think you went to far on them?" Ash asked. "I know they were the enemy, but..."

"Eh, they'll live," Ahsoka said without a care in the world.

"RUN FOR IT!"

They both saw a blue blur run past them. They turned and saw Dawn 50 feet away.

"What about the scroll?" Ash shouted.

"I GOT IT JUST RUN!"

They both turned around... and saw a 30 foot black scorpion zeroing in on them! The blood and noise must have attracted it.

"SHIT!" They screamed and quickly ran away with the scorpion hot on their tails.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Seeing as how they had some time to kill before they head to the tower, Anko and Kabal had a lunch of green tea, sweat red bean soup, dango for Anko, and yakitori grilled chicken for Kabal. Of course with how he has to take his mask off to eat, Anko has more then once tried to see wht he looks like, but he always finishes before she can catch a glimpse.

"Hey Kabal, check it out."

The cyborg turned to see Anko flung her skewer into a tree, where dozens of others were. Kabal blinked when he saw it was the Konoha leaf insignia.

"Perfect," Anko beamed at her work of art. Even Kabal had to admit it she has impressive aiming.

POOF

They both turned to see a Chunin by the name of Mozuku appeared in a poof of smoke. "Pardon me ma'am and sir, but there's a problem. And it ain't pretty."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Indeed it wasn't pretty.

Near Konoha's Buddha statues where two Chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu, were waiting were three dead Kusa ninja's. And that wasn't the worst part. Their faces were gone. And I mean gone, like they were melted off. Anko's blood ran cold. She recognized this ninjutsu used by the person she hated more then anyone...

"I went through their belongings and found their identifications," Kotetsu said. "Kusa ninja. All three of them were registered to take part in the Chunin exams. They weren't just killed, but maimed."

Kabal narrowed his eyes. _'There's only one person I know that can do this.'_ He looked to see Anko gripping the side of her neck. "We need to see what these three look like." He said to Kotetsu. "Where are their I.D.'s?"

"Right here sir." Mozuku gave Kabal and Anko the three cards.

Anko's blood ran even colder then a glacier when she spotted the familier face of a Kusa kunoichi that was eyeing her sister like a piece of meat. _'He's been here this entire time!? But that means...' _Her eyes widen._ 'AHSOKA!' _"Okay people we got big trouble here!" She exclaimed to the Chunin. "Inform lord Hokage about what's happened and tell Yugao and her ANBU to get their asses to the forest of death post haste!" The Chunin followed orders and shunshin as fast as they could.

"What are we going to do?" Kabal asked.

"We are going after these guys!" Anko shouted. "My sister and everybody else is in trouble and we gotta stop them!"

"How the hell do you expect us to take down a monster like Oroch-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! JUST MOVE!" Anko shunshin out.

Kabal stared back at the bodies as the wind started kicking up speed. _'I've gotta get Eraqus. He's the only one available who can stand up to Orochimaru.'_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Team Newbie (That's what they will be called from time to time) made it to the tower an hour later tired and hurt. They ran into a dead end and had to fight the scorpion. They killed it thanks to Ahsoka's great strength and killer right hook, but were pretty messed up badly. Dawn's left arm was in a sling and bandage's wrapped around her head. Ahsoka's right hand was broken on account the scorpion's exoskeleton was as tough as steel and she was limping from a twisted ankle. Ash got off lucky because of his speed and only had a few cuts and bruises.

"I can't believe that thing chased us," Ash muttered as he opened the door for his friends. "I thought it would be distracted by the Ame ninja's?"

"Given the things size it must have to eat alot," Ahsoka drawled. "Three skinny people wouldn't fill it up."

"I'm just glad that stupid bug is dead," Dawn whimpered.

"Scorpion's are arachnids."

"Don't care, Ahsoka. Bug's a bug."

They stood in the middle of a large room. Ahsoka and Ash opened the scrolls. Smoke was starting to come out so they dropped them on the floor. Out of the smoke came a man in a blue short sleeve shirt. Short buzzed-cut blonde hair with a hat with the words SWAT on the front. Grey baggy pants. Elbow guards, knee caps, and black boots. And finally a badge around his neck with the name 'Kurtis Stryker' on it.

The man rolled his shoulders. "How the hell do ninja's do it with the cramped spaces?" He muttered, wincing as he leaned back to work a kink out of his back.

"You alright Stryker?" Ahsoka asked. Ash and Dawn just stood their perplexed. Does Ahsoka know eveyone?

"Yeah don't worry about it, kid," Stryker muttered. "Just not use to being in those things."

"But you've only been in there for a couple of hours."

Stryker glared at her. "Forget it."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko was jumping through the trees, her mind racing a million miles._ 'Of all the times to come back! After 12 years of doing whatever, he decides to come back the day my family comes to visit. Why, why, WHY DOES HE KEEP RUINING MY LIFE!?'_

Anko has a reason more then anyone to hate Orochimaru. She looked up to the Snake Sannin like a father figure after her parents were killed in the 3rd shinobi war against Ame ninja's. He raised her and trained her to her finest. It was because of his training that she passed the academy at age 10, then reach Chunin at age 12, and used those methods to achieve Tokubetsu Jonin, or Special Jonin and one of the most brutal member of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation force.

But she will never forgive him. He used her and so many other innocent people as test subjects! He either dissected them and worked on their innards or bit them on the neck and 'gave' them the Heavens' Curse Mark. It lived up to it's curse name by increasing their anger and strength, but her's never activated and she was thrown away like a piece of garbage when Orochimaru betrayed Konoha and left the village.

Ever since he left, the village has been treating her like a jinchuriki, which I mean to say is that she was treated harshly. More then once has she been hurt both physically from the beatings and psychologically from the names like 'snake whore' or 'traitors student'.

That all changed after one day, Eraqus and his wife, Laku Tano, saved her and killed her attackers. They went to see the Hokage and demanded to know why Anko was attacked. Minato explained he had no knowledge of this and called the council together to find out about this predicament. The civilian council, minus Mebuki, tried to lie their way out of it, but Minato saw through their lies. So he taxed them heavily and sent them to jail for a few months... after a visit from Ibiki.

**XXXFlashbackXXX**

_"How could this have happened?" The fourth Hokage muttered behind his desk with his head between his hands._

_It had been 20 minutes since the council was finished and he still felt bad. An orphan hurt in HIS village? Some Hokage._

_"Stop blaming yourself, Minato."_

_The Hokage turned to see his best friend and brother in arms, Eraqus. Then his fiance, Kushina Uzumaki. And finally Eraqus' wife Laku Tano, whose lap was occupied by Anko's head after she fell asleep. Laku was currently stroking her head and humming a tune._

_"The civilians distracted you with all... this." Eraqus pointed to the 10 foot high pile of paperwork._

_"Is all this really important, Minato?" Kushina asked her fiance._

_Minato groaned. "Believe it or not, it is." He grabbed a hundred papers from the stack. "These forms alone are part 1 of 5 for a new teacher signing up for the academy. And then there's 56 more for one of the ninja's who lost his ninjato, and then 438 more for Choza's new buffet, and then 1,345 for a bigger field for the Nara clans deer, and then..."_

_"Okay, okay, we get," Kushina spoke up to stop him from continuing further. "Why haven't you used shadow clones? My grandfather used them when he had to do paperwork." **(1)**_

_Minato stood their in stunned silence... before runnning up and kissed Kushina on the lips. "That's why I love you!" He made 20 clones and sent them to work. "Let's take this somewhere else."_

_Laku carefully picked up Anko and they left the room._

_"Coming back to topic," Laku said. "What are you gonna do about Anko?"_

_Minato rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I can't send her back to the orphanage because nobody will adopt her because of Orochimaru, may he burn in hell." _

_Laku looked at the cute girl in her arms and smiles. Eraqus' eyes widen when he saw this. "Wait, wait, wait! Laku, you aren't thinking..."_

_"And why not," Laku responded. "This girl needs a family."_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"Plus she can help us get ready for when we have a child."_

_Eraqus narrowed his eyes. "Are you..."_

_"Not yet, but still she needs a home."_

_Eraqus stood silence for a minute before sighing. "Alright."_

_Laku smiled and kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you?" Eraqus smiles._

_Minato and Kushina smile. "Then I guess we should get the adoption forms. I'll setup a room for you at the hotel for a few days." Minato left with a look of fear in his eyes._

_Eveyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Whoever invented paper work should hang." Kushina muttered. Eraqus and Laku nod in agreement._

**XXXXXENDXXXXX**

Anko smiled at the memory. Having those two as parents were beyond words. Eraqus is 10x the better father then Orochimaru ever was and Laku is the mother she has wished for so long. And after two years, when she found out her adopted mother was pregnant, she jumped for joy. A sister of her own. Life was just to perfect.

But now _he_ returned.

Anko landed on one of the giant branches of the forest. "After 12 years of living with the greatest family anybody could ask for... _you_ come back." She turned around and saw Orochimaru in a tree still in his disguise.

"Kukuku," He chuckled. "Hello my dear Anko. How have you been?"

Anko wasted no words and threw five kunai attached with exploding tags at him. Orochimaru quickly jumped from his cover and landed on one the branches 20 feet away where Anko was.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Anko screeched in rage. "After 12 years, you finally decided to show your ugly mug after what you did to ME and those people!"

"Kukuku," Orochimaru chuckled again. "So that's why you're angry? I just thought it was that time of the month."

Anko's face turned red with rage. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She reached into her coat and pulled out a 10 inch, double bladed dagger called a kaiken that was given to her by Eraqus when she turned Special Jounin.**(2)** She pointed her left hand at her former sensei and shouted.** "Striking Shadow Snakes"** Out of her sleeves came four bright black and yellow tiger snakes that launched themselves like stones from catapults toward Orochimaru.**(3)**

The ex-Sannin jumped out of the way as the snakes bashed through the wood where he was at. He then launched his tongue out of his mouth and it shot through the air like a bullet. Anko dodged the tongue and jammed her dagger into it, stucking it to the tree.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as Anko redirected her snakes and wrapped them around the freak and slammed him into the tree. "I'm impressed," He said even though his tongue was stuck to wood. "You've definitely gotten stronger, albiet still weak as the day I left. I wonder though, is your sister stronger?"

Anko stabbed two kunai's into his hands and stuck them to the tree and retracted the snakes back into her sleeve. "If you go after her, I swear I'll turn you into a eunuch!"

"Oh really?"

Anko turned around and see's Orochimaru coming out of the wood. She turns back to see the other Orochimaru turn into mud. She quickly grabbed her dagger from the wood. "Why am I not surprised." She said.

"Kukuku, you know, I wasn't supposed to kill you, but I think I'll make an exception just this once, seeing as how you want my blood." Orochimaru drew two kunai's in each hand.

"You have to get through me first!"

Orochimaru turned around... and met a fist to his face that sent him flying. Anko saw Kabal with his fist extended. "You okay?" He asked her.

Anko nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, well, well," Orochimaru said from on top of one of the thick branches. "The ex-Black Dragon member: Kabal."

The cyborg narrowed his eyes at the snake. "How do you know that?!"

Orochimaru smiles. "Konoha isn't the only place to have allies from other worlds."

Kabal's and Anko's eyes widen. "Who are you working with!?" Anko demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way."

Orochimaru quickly jumped of the branch before it was blasted by a bolt of lightning. He stood upside down and saw the person he didn't want to meet again.

Eraqus stood there in all his glory with a key shaped sword in his hand. It is grey in coloration with the appearance of an old fashioned skeleton key, and the teeth are shaped like an "E". At the end of the blade was a 'keychain' in the shape of an odd symbol. "I'd thought you'd be here. The Chunin exams were to good of an opportunity for you _not_ to come. The bodies proved it more."

Orochimaru frowns. He could take all three on, but Eraqus' blade, Anko's own snake summons, and Kabal's super speed, he'd be dead for sure. "Till next time." And he melted into the wood and made his escape.

"COWARD!" Anko shouted in anger.

"Calm down Anko," Kabal said. "We'll get him next time."

"We can't! Ahsoka is out there right now with that monster-"

"Anko Mitarashi Tano!" Eraqus scolded as he jumped down in front of her.

Anko froze and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry daddy, but I'm worried about Ahsoka."

Eraqus' face softened. "I know, but you can put your worries to rest. Stryker just contacted me that Ahsoka made it to the tower and hour ago."

Anko sighed. "Thank God."

"We best be off though," Eraqus said. "The Hokage called all available ninja to a meeting with the council to discuss my arrival. And after what Orochimaru just said about his allies, the Hokage will need to hear this. Your mother should be waiting for us at the tower."

Anko gulps. "Please don't tell mom about my fight. She'll kill me if she found out I faced Orochimaru alone."

Eraqus chuckles. "Your secret is safe with us, right Kabal."

Anko glares at her friend. "Alright, alright, I'll keep quiet!" He exclaimed

"Let us be off then."

* * *

**Me: After so long I got another chapter done. Again if it's not up to what you all expect, review or PM me about some changes to make.**

**(1) - Her grandad was Uzukage. He's dead.**

**(2) - The kaiken is a 8-10 inch long, single or double bladed dagger without ornamental fittings housed in a plain mount, formerly carried by men and women of the samurai class in Japan. It was useful for self-defense indoors where the long katana and intermediate wakizashi were inconvenient. Women carried them in their kimono either in a pocket like fold (futukoro) or in the sleeve (tamoto) for self-defense and for jigai (ritual suicide) by slashing the veins in the left side of the neck. When a samurai woman married, she was expected to carry a kaiken with her when she went to her husband's house to live.**

**(3) - _Notechis_ is a genus of large venomous snake in the family Elapidae restricted to subtropical and temperate regions of Australia. Tiger snakes are a large group of distinct populations, which may be isolated or overlapping, with extreme variance in size and colour. Individuals also show seasonal variation in colour. The total length can be up to 2.1 metres (7 ft). The patterning is darker bands, strongly contrasting or indistinct, which are pale to very dark in colour. Colouration is composed of olive, yellow, orange-brown, or jet-black, and the underside of the snake is light yellow or orange. The tiger snake uses venom to dispatch its prey, and may bite an aggressor; they are potentially fatal to humans. Tolerant of low temperatures, the snake may be active on warmer nights. When threatened, they will flatten their bodies and raise their heads above the ground in a classic prestrike stance.**

**I know, to much information, but I have this thing where I want to share everything I know about stuff, especially animals and warfare. And with these descriptions, you guys know what they look like and what they do by going to google or wikipedia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: First, I must thank those who reviewed to me. Second, when the Hokage made the speach about what the exams were for, I won't write it in because it's to long and I have a killer headache. Third... I have nothing else to say except read and review to my story. **

* * *

The meeting room was filled to the brim with ninja's of the rank of Chunin, Jonin, Special Jounin, ANBU, and clan heads. 20,000 ninja's made the army of Konoha, but only 100 ninja are in the meeting room today. These ninja are the best of the best in ninjutus, genjutsu, and taijutsu and would die for this village. So, as Shibi Aburame would say, it is only logical to have only the strongest and most trustworthy here. Which is why Danzo wasn't informed of this meeting.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Ordered the Hokage.

He was currently sitting in his chair in the main table in the room. To his left was Homura Mitokado, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and the ANBU leader Dog. To his left Koharu Utatane, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, and his son Asuma Sarutobi.

The room was filled with silence. "Now that everyone is listening, Eraqus here has brought me troubling news."

Eraqus stood up and adressed everyone in a loud voice for all to hear. "I'm afraid to say that Orochimaru has infiltrated the village." Everyone started whispering. The traitor! Here?

"And he is not alone," The Hokage spoke up. "My student, Jiraiya of the Sannin, has informed me that his spy network has found out that Otogakure was founded by him." Silence. "I had him check their force, and he says that the army is 10,000 strong."

"How does he expect to invade the village with only 10,000?" Homura asked.

"My bet is that he'll have help," Shikaku answered. "My other bet is that he'll have help from the 'outside'."

All eyes turned to Eraqus. "Indeed. He bragged about it when he fought my daughter, Anko."

The Hokage sighed. Orochimaru always had a problem with not shutting the hell up.

"He said that Konoha wasn't the only one to have allies from other worlds." Laku Tano said as panic started spreading throughout the room. "We do not know who he was talking about, but we won't take any chances."

"Indeed we won't," The Hokage stood up. "I want patrols throughout a 500 foot radius outside the village and have every able-bodied ninja prime to fight and die for this village. Eraqus has also told me he will send help."

"But that's the problem," He said. "My army is slowly building to 50,000, but the Heartless are relentless."

"Heartless!" Koharu exclaimed. "I thought those monsters were destroyed for good years ago?"

"As long as darkness lives within a heart, the Heartless will always be around." Eraqus responded. "Jiraiya has also reported that he's seen Heartless throughout the Land of Sound. So far he's seen only the regular shadow and soldier, but's that's soon to change."

"But how can he control them?" Hiashi asked his friend. "The last time someone controlled them he was literally part of the darkness."

"Shao Kahn was powerful with those things," Stryker spoke up. He had joined the meeting as soon as he knew Ahsoka and her team were safe. "He destroyed a whole world with those creatures."

Every ninja remained still. Many of them have fought the Heartless before and they never wanted to do it again.

"You all have your duties," The Hokage said. "Meeting adjourned."

Almost everyone soon left albiet a few. Kabal and Stryker left with Dog to join the patrols till part 2 of the exams are over in five days. The only ones who stayed behind were the Hokage, Eraqus, Kakashi, Anko, Laku, the clan heads, and advisors.

"It's good to see you two again!" Choza exclaimed as he bear hugged Eraqus.

"I-it's good to see you t-too, Choza," Eraqus breathed as he struggled in the hug.

Laku and Tsume hugged lightly. "Hello again my friend." Laku giggled.

Choza released Eraqus when he saw him turning blue. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Eraqus smiled at the others. "Hiashi, Shikaku, Shibi, Inoichi." He shook each of his brothers in arms hands.

"Now that the welcomes are settled, You mind explaining to me, Eraqus, how Orochimaru is able to control the Heartless." The Hokage asked in a serious voice.

Everyone had the same face. "It can't be him, lord Hokage," Eraqus said. "Even if he is evil, he can't take the chance of controlling the Heartless. The Heartless would eat his heart the moment they see any weakness from him."

The Hokage lit his pipe and started smoking. "Yes. Because of the reason he's become fixated on finding a way to become immortal. Do you know of anybody or anything that can give him that?"

Eraqus shook his head. "Non that I know of that are still alive."

"We have four suspects," Laku spoke up. "Shao Khan, Onaga, Shinnok, and Maleficent."

"But they were killed in the last Mortal Kombat tournament," Shikaku said. "And even if they tried to come back, we all saw them get their souls ripped out by that soulnado. We even sent their bodies on a one way trip to the sun just to be on the safe side."

"Then that leaves them out," Shibi said. "What about Maleficent?"

"She is currently trying to take Hollow Bastion," Laku answered. "King Mickey and the others are holding her back. She can't be in two places at once."

The Hokage sighed. "We'll have to wait and see his plans then."

"We should cancel the exams!" Anko exclaimed. "He's after someone or something and more people could die!"

"We can't," Homura said. "If we do, then Orochimaru could excel his plans."

"Or leave," Koharu muttered. "But we all know he can't stand to lose."

Anko started grinding her teeth and was abut to speak again, until Laku put a hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down, Anko. Eveything will be alright." Anko stared at her adopted mother before nodding. Laku put an arm around her shoulder "She's been through alot today. She needs to rest."

The Hokage nodded. "You can leave."

"I'll be just a moment longer." Eraqus called to his wife, who nodded and left to Anko's aprtment. The scarred man turned towards Kakashi, who had been quiet this entire moment. "Is something the matter Kakashi?"

The white haired Jounin looked up with worry in his eyes. "I'm worried about Naruto and Sasuke. Who knows what that freak could do to them."

"Well Orochimaru can't do anything now," Asuma said. "He has to have retreated from the forest when he fought Eraqus."

"That still doesn't make me feel better."

"Like I said before, we'll have to wait and see," The Hokage sighed. "We'll continue in five days after the second part of the exams are done."

Everyone nodded and left.

**XXXFive days laterXXX**

"First off! Allow me to congratulate you all on passing the second part of the exam!"

The Hokage looked around the room and cursed. Eight teams had made it to the tower in the five days. While normally this proved better then the usual two or three teams, that means the next meeting with Eraqus and the clan heads will have to wait a while longer. He couldn't afford to wait when he had reports that 2 patrols were killed by what looked like concentrated fire that cut through them like a sword but cauterized their cuts. And they found strange tracks at least 300 feet near the village. That wasn't a good sign since Orochimaru had already infiltrated the village. He looked around the room and saw that six of the teams were Konoha, one was Suna, and the last, which almost caused him an ulcer, was Oto. He was happy that Teams seven through ten had made it, including Ahsoka's.

Around him were the sensei's of the teams, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Eraqus, Baki, the Suna's sensei, and the Oto's sensei by the name of Oda. Strange, he looks so familier. Also present were Anko, Ibiki with Isoro on his arm, Kabal, and Stryker. Laku was absent because she left to inspect the strange tracks and the bodies that were reported.

He ignored everything for now and decided to give a speach as to why the Chunin exams were created.

"Who's that?" Ino asked, pointing at Eraqus.

"That's our master, or sensei if you prefer," Dawn answered.

"He's also my dad," Ahsoka said.

Almost everyone gasped. They never heard of a parent training their kids team. And as always Kiba had to ruin the moment.

He laughed. "No wonder you got here. He must have only passed you guys because he didn't want to hurt your feel-"

"Stop. Now!" Shino growled as he gripped Kiba's shoulder... hard. Just stopping him from going any further from beeing killed by an angry Ahsoka. "Now is not to time to fuel your ego, Kiba." He squeezed harder, earning a whimper from the Inuzuka. "Or maybe you'd want to deal with both Kurenai-sensei and your mother. Do you?" Kiba shook his head quickly. "So shut up and pay attention." He released his grip and was thankful none of the adults heard them.

He turned to Ahsoka. "I appologize for my idiot of a teammate. I hope this doesn't ruin a chance of friendship between us?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not at all. Just make sure to keep his mouth shut."

"No promises."

Ahsoka turned to see Sasuke and Sakura trying to calm an angry Naruto down. "Calm down, brother." Sasuke said. "Kiba's just being an idiot."

"And that is what the exams are for." The Hokage finished.

Teams seven, eight, and newbie sweatdropped. Maybe they can ask for a repeat?

Just then, a Jonin appeared in front of the Hokage, kneeling in respect to his leader. The man had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a Konoha headbanned that he wears as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals.

"Lord Hokage *cough*," The man coughed. "If I may take over."

The Hokage stared at him sadly. "You may."

The sick Jonin turned around. "Hello everyone *cough*. My name is Hayate Gekko *cough*. From here on I will be the referee. But I would like to say something before the third part of the test *cough*. It's a preliminary for the third test. *cough* To decide who gets to participate in the main event *cough*."

"PRELIMINARY?!" Shikamaru yelled. "The hell does that mean?!"

"Because we have to many people here *cough*."

Anko smirks triumphly at a seething Ibiki.

"According to Chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and *cough* reduce the number of participants for the third test *cough*. As the Hokage indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test *cough* so the fights could take to long. So any of those who aren't willing to compete, please step forward *cough*. We will be starting the preliminaries immediately."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kiba growled.

Dawn raised her hand. "My head still hurt's and my arm's broken."

Hayate nodded. "Maybe next time. Dawn Berlitz *cough* out."

"And maybe Ahsoka." Dawn winced when her hair was pulled.

"I ain't going anywhere," Ahsoka growled. "I feel fine." She winced when she took a step forward with her left foot.

"Apparently you aren't," Eraqus said. "You are in no condition to continue, Ahsoka. Especially with your broken hand."

Ahsoka stared at the cast that her right hand was in. The medical ninja said her hand would be broken for at least a couple of weeks. "Fine." She groaned.

Hayate crossed her name out along with Dawn's. "Sorry Ahsoka."

On the large screen in the back of the room, the names of the participants were being randomly selected.

**Kabuto Yakushi VS Ash Ketchum**

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. "I'm first!"

Eraqus walked over and put a hand on the boys shoulder and wishing him good luck before whispering in his ear. "Remember. Don't use the weapon yet." Ash nodded.

The floor cleared to leave Kabuto and Ash their much needed space to do battle with the referee Hayate getting ready to start this match while everyone watched the battle before them.

"Ready? Fight!" Said Hayate as he saw Ash and Kabuto charge each other with their weapons. A kunai for Ash and senbon for Kabuto.

Kabuto threw a few senbon at Ash, who dodged out of the way in time. Ash jumped and threw a few shuriken. Kabuto jumped backwards to avoid the throwing stars, but couldn't dodge the punch Ash threw at his face and stab him in the left hand with his kunai.

"Alright!" Naruto and Ahsoka cheered at Ash's succesful attack.

Kabuto shook off the pain and grabbed Ash's arm, then kneed him in the stomach. Ash gasped in pain from the air knocked out, then he was pushed away as Kabuto drew a few more senbon and threw them. This time at least three of them hit Ash in the left arm, making them go limp.

"Crap!" Ash cursed. He was about to pull them out, but Kabuto stopped him.

"Don't even bother," He warned. "Those senbon are tipped with a small dose of poison. It won't kill you, but soon your whole body will be numb for at least a few hours."

Ash grounded his teeth. "Fine!" He spat. He carefully pulled out the needles and drew another kunai and threw it. Kabuto quickly moved, but the knife cut's off his headband.

Kabuto shrugged. "I'll get that later." And he charged. He drew a kunai from his pouch and stabbed Ash in the right shoulder.

"ASH!" His friends cried at the sight of the blood.

Kabuto smirked. "I suggest you forfeit."

"You think so."

BAM

Kabuto jerked back in pain when Ash headbutts him in the nose, breaking it because of the metal headband. But Ash wasn't done their. He grabbed Kabuto's neck with his working hand and headbutts him three more times in his forehead and both his eyes, almost blinding him. Then he kicked him in the stomach.

Kabuto lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Winner: Ash Ketchum!" Hayate announced.

Ash breathed heavily as he heard his friends cheer for him. His vision started getting blurry as the poison swept threw his body and almost fell if Hayate didn't catch him before he hit the ground. "Easy, boy. I got you." He said.

Hayate took the boy to the medics as they loaded Kabuto on a strecher and grabbed his headband and took them both to the hospital. Nobody noticed the evil smirk on his face. _'All according to plan.'_

Dawn, Ahsoka, Naruto and his team stared at their unconscious friend as the door closed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Dawn asked frantically.

"He'll be alright," Eraqus said. "He just needs to sleep it off."

"Up close and personal," Ahsoka drawled. "That's always been Ash's way of fighting." They looke at the screen, and saw it going through names again at random.

**Yoroi Akado VS Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

**Me: I didn't want to take Ash out early, but my insticnts told me he should take a rest for a bit. Besides, I want Ahsoka and Naruto to talk more about eachother. And this fight wasn't that great, but I'm still a new writer. And remember, review or PM me about things that I should change in this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Again, sorry for taking out Ash, but I need some time with Naruto for a bit. So review people, I need at least double the amount for every chapter. That means if I have 8 chapters, I want 16 reviews or more.**

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this brother?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "After that fight in the forest, you haven't been the same. Especially what you did to that Oto ninja." She looked across the room and saw Zaku glaring daggers at them. Both his arms were in slings after Sasuke almost ripped them off. The Uchiha dislocated them and having them set back by Kin and Dosu was the second most painful experiance he ever felt.**(1)**

Sasuke sighed. "Look I understand you're worried about me, but I feel fine." He winced and clutched the spot on his neck where Orochimaru bit him.

Kakashi looked at his adopted son with scrutinise eyes. "Sasuke, maybe you _should_ forfeit. There's no shame in quiting while you're hurt."

Sasuke stared them... before pointing behind them. "What the hell is that?"

The others turned and only saw Shikamaru.

"Sup." He waved at them.

"What are you..." Naruto's words died in his throat when he saw Sasuke down in the floor with Yoroi. "He did _not _just pull that old gag on us!" He growled.

"He must have learned it from you," Kakashi muttered as he palmed his head in disbalief.

"Ready? Fight!" Said Hayate.

Yoroi started out by throwing shuriken from his pouch. Sasuke responded by grabbing a kunai and blocking them. They charged eachother where Sasuke took the advantage by going to the ground and using his legs tripped Yoroi. He then grabbed his arm and pinned it, threatining to break it.

"Give up!" Sasuke growled. "Or I break your arm."

"Never!" Yoroi's hand started glowing blue with chakra. Sasuke had no choice but to let go. Yoroi took the advantage and grabbed Sasuke's head. The Uchiha felt a searing pain and started crying out in pain.

Sasuke growled. _'Why am I fealing weak? Is he draining my chakra? How?!'_

Yoroi laughed. "So this is the power of the Uchiha? Pathetic! No wonder your clan is almost extinct. Well, except for your brother."

Kakashi and Naruto gulped._ 'Shouldn't have said that.'_

Sasuke glared at the guy, Sharingan blazing in rage. He grabbed Yoroi's arm and bent it at a 90 degree angle, a sickening snap echoing through the room. Yoroi howled in pain, letting go of Sasuke. He looked down and saw his arm bent at an unrealistic angle.

Everyone winced.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Ahsoka said.

"I think I see bone sticking out," Ino muttered.

Naruto chuckled dryly. "Sasuke did warn him."

Sasuke charged forward and kicked Yoroi in the chin, sending him into the air. In midair, he appears behind Yoroi.

"You really should know this," Sasuke growled. "Never insult a person's family. It just gets you HURT!" He kicks Yoroi, but it was blocked. So he kicks the otherside where the arm is broken, hitting him in the ribs. Then he punched him in the face. As Yoroi was falling, Sasuke finished him off with a mean axe-kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. The attacked dubbed **"Lions Barrage!"**

Hayate raised his hand. "Sasuke is the winner!"

Sasuke landed on his butt and breathed heavely. _'I almost used that damn curse mark again!'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his adopted dad. "You alright?" Kakashi asked urgently.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's the thing on my neck," He whispered. "I can't go on like this, dad."

Kakashi nodded gravely. "Were going to take care of this right now." He grabbed Sasuke and Shunshin out of the arena.

Naruto blinked. "What the...? Where did they go?"

Eraqus pat the boy on the shoulder. "Sasuke was most likely hurt so Kakashi took him to the hospital."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I just hope he's okay."

Ahsoka waved it off. "A guy like him? He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"I am very surprised," Gai spoke up. "He managed to copy Lee's **Front Lotus **and used it in a new way."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed. "He is certainly a person to be rivaled with."

**Shino Aburame v.s. Zaku Abumi**

Shino tilted his glasses up. "It seems I'm next."

Kurenai turned to her student. "Be careful and think before you act."

"I always do Kurenai-sensei. I always take the logical appoach." He jumped down and stood in front of the Oto-nin.

Kiba made a 'blah-blah' gesture with his hand. "'I always take the logical approach.'" Then he was smacked on the head by Kurenai. "OW!"

"Begin!"

Zaku smirked as he removed his left arm from the sling. "Well what do ya know? Apparently one of my arms is still working just fine."

Shino raised an eyebrow. _'Did Sasuke really go that far?'_

Zaku bent down to one knee before charging forward. He tried landing a punch at Shino, but was blocked with no hesitation.

"That was a big mistake!" Zaku growled.

Shino then heard a whistling sound and then was blasted back by a powerful blast of sound. When the smoke clears, Zaku sees Shino seemingly outcold.

He smirks. "To easy."

"You'd think so?"

Zaku's eyes widen as Shino stood back up. Then a loud buzzing noise was heard throughout the room. Everyone looked everywhere to see where that was coming from. Dawn however hid behind Eraqus, clutching his arm like a life line. Ahsoka looked at her._ 'There's only one thing that gets her like this.' _She thought.

Just then, beetles started crawling over Shino's skin.

Zaku looked green. "What the hell are you?" Then he heard the sound of tiny walking and turned to see scores of beetles comin' right behind him. "How the...?"

"If you had bother to learn about the clans of Konoha before coming here to the village where it resides, you would have known about my clan." Shino shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now anyway since you'll be losing." Zaku turned to Shino, then to the bugs. If he attacked one, then the other would attack. "These are my Kikaichu beetles. They are parasitic insects that, instead of sucking up blood, they suck up chakra. I suggest you give up now to avoid a trip to the hospital."

Zaku snarled. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE TO A FREAK LIKE YOU!" He then positioned his other arm at the beetles and the other at Shino. "You _die_ NOW!"

But then chakra started bursting through his arms at the elbow like a geyser, and his limbs were blasted right off. Zaku screamed in pain before falling to the ground. "How?" He looked at his dismembered arm to see beetles crawling out of the hole in his palm.

Dawn removed her hands from her eyes. "Is it over?" She asked fearfully.

Choji nodded gravely. "Thankfully." He clutched his stomach, feeling sick looking at the limbs.

Seeing as how Zaku ain't able to fight anymore, Shino walked back up the stairs, his beetles actually crawling back inside him.

Kurenai sighed. "Shino, I didn't mean for you to go to go _that_ far."

Shino shrugged. "I appologize, but I did not mean for his arms to be blasted off. Honestly, I didn't think he'd use so much chakra for the attack."

"The guy has an attitude problem," Naruto said. "He's one of those people who would go to extreme lengths to win."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Extreme is the right word for this guy. I remember fighting him in the forest and he nearly took my head off."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Oh well. He lost. Shino wins by... dismemberment I guess. With his bugs covering the holes in the guys arms, the chakra had to come out somewhere."

Asuma grunted. "Unfortunately for him."

**Misumi Tsurugi v.s. Kankuro Sabaku**

This match played out weirdly. First, Misumi wrapped himself around Kankuro like a snake. As he was about to finish him off, 'Kankuro' revealed itself to be nothing more then a puppet. A puppet that stretched it's wooden limbs to wrap Misumi even further, then crush many of his bones, mostly the ones in the arms, legs, ribs, and the spine. Kankuro called back his puppet and rejoined his siblings.

Naruto frowned. "Isn't that cheating?"

"I wouldn't say that?"

Everyone turned to see Kakashi standing next to Naruto.

"When did you get back?" The blonde asked.

"When Dawn hid behind Eraqus and started shaking like a leaf." The blue-haired girl glared at him. "But anyway, before you accuse someone of cheating Naruto, know that _that_ was just a doll. Suna ninja excel in using puppets in combat. Might be weird, but it's effective and legal since the thing ain't even alive."

"Uh, Sensei, where's Sasuke." Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed. "He's in the hospital." Naruto and Sakura gasp. "Calm down, calm down. He's not in serious condition, he's just hurt and very tired from both the forest and prelims." He looked at the screen. "Oh look, the next ma-uh oh."

**Sakura Haruno v.s. Ino Yamanaka**

The fifth match was particularly meaningful, as the two were rivals. The match dragged on for a very long time, since they seemed to be quite on par, until Ino tried to possess Sakura's body to force her to forfeit the match; however, Sakura's will expelled Ino from her mind. Exhausted and out of chakra, they both went for a final attack, hitting each other at the exact same time and rendering each other unconscious. Hayate declared that neither of them would move on to the next round. Their respected senseis took them back up to the balcony where they woke up a few minutes later.

The sixth match was Tenten Higurashi against Temari Subaku. The match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the Wind Style used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Gai stopped what would have turned into a fight. Tenten was taken by the medics soon after.

The seventh match, Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi, was next, with Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his Shadow Possession Jutsu in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Kin started by dodging the Shadow Possession jutsu and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind. Shikamaru, however, managed to join her shadow with his, using the shadows of the strings she was holding. With Kin matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin, having previously retreated, banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true goal of Shikamaru's battle strategy. The Nara emerged as the winner.

The Nara heir walked back up the steps and rubbed his neck. "That girl was just not worth it."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Because you didn't want to hurt her?"

"Exactly," Shikamaru responded. "I don't hurt girls. My mom would kill me."

"How noble," Ahsoka laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Naruto pat's him on the shoulder. "You still won. So what's there to complain about."

Shikamaru's eyes hardened. "The next match."

Naruto blinked. He turned around... and his eyes widen at the names of the next match.

**Naruto Uzumaki v.s. Kiba Inuzuka**

Both Naruto's and Kiba's eyes narrow. Eveyone else had mixed fealings about the match-up. Kakashi and the older generation, including Eraqus, were concerned of Naruto's anger getting the best of him, especially after what Kiba did to him years ago. They were still on bad terms six years latter. The younger generation, including Ahsoka and Dawn, were worried Naruto would go to far and seriously hurt Kiba (not that he didn't deserve it).

They both made they're way down stairs, glaring at eachother all the way. Akamaru started whimpering. Even the dog sensed the bad blood that had brewed between them 6 years ago.

Kiba spread his arms out. "We'll look where we are," He said. "You and me. The two who hated eachother more then anybody else in the academy."

Naruto cracked his neck. "You want to fight by yourself, or have Akamaru help you."

Kiba sniffed. "Akamaru... stay out of this. I want to fight him myself."

Akamaru whimpered, but followed his masters commands and ran back up the stairs and sat next to Hinata.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

Naruto and Kiba charged straight at eachother, engaging in an all out fist fight. Trading fists, kicks, and the occasional headbutt.

The adults look worried, seeing Naruto's face in complete rage. They've never seen him like this, not even when the drunks tried t beat him or when he was almost assasinated by traitorus ninjas. **(2)**

Eraqus pursed his lips. _'What Kiba said years ago must have really gotten to him.'_ He turned to Shikamaru and Choji. "What exactly did Kiba say all those years ago?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "I don't know. We weren't there when he yelled at Naruto, but I can tell you it wasn't pretty because they've been like this since then; always trying to push eachothers buttons for an excuse to fight. Luckily some of us were always with them before one of them could try anything."

Ahsoka growled. "He was lucky _I_ wasn't there or he would need new teeth."

Back down, Naruto was gaining the upper hand until Kiba open palmed him in the chest and sent him back a few feet.

Naruto growled. _'KURAMA! Are you awake yet?!'_

He heard a groggle. _**'Gerbul... flurbul... fish paste...'**_

_'Yup, still out,'_ Naruto deadpanned.

Ever since that battle in the Forest of Death with Orochimaru, Kurama hasn't answered a single call from him. Most likely from that sealing jutsu the snake performed. He's been weak since then and could'nt summon more then twelve clones and couldn't even focus his chakra right to even walk on water or walk on a tree; and try he did.

He preformed a hand sign and shouted, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **And instantly eight clones appeared. Naruto growled, apparently he has less chakra then he thought.

Kiba laughed. "What happened to you're 'best' jutsu?!"

Kakashi eyes shot up in surprise. "What is going on?! Naruto's never made that few clones before!"

Sakura looked worried. "It must have been that guy." She whispered.

"What guy?" Ahsoka asked. "Who did this to him? _How_ did he do this to him?! I can hardly feel any chakra in him!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped at what she saw. Naruto's chakra tunnels were almost completely blocked by some kind of purple energy. "There's something blocking his chakra tunnels!" She exclaimed.

"We have to stop this match, " Anko said to the Hokage. "This is an unfair fight."

The Hokage frowned. "We can't. You and I both know that this match has to end in a knockout or someone forfeits, and Naruto won't quit that easily." And that could possibly mean the boy's defeat.

Kiba finished off the clones using his clans jutsu, Fang over Fang, and drilled right through them and straight into Naruto, sending him flying into the wall and he slumped to the floor.

Eveyone close to the Uzumaki held their breaths.

Kiba smirked arrogantly. "Guess you we're all just talk, loser."

It took many to hold Ahsoka back before she killed Kiba.

His smirk turned to a frown when Naruto groggily stood back up. "When are you just going to learn you can never beat me?"

Naruto chuckled dryly. "All you do is boast your supposed 'superiority' when this is the first time we fought. You're nothing but an arrogant mutt."

Kiba snarled. _'He's going down!'_ He went down on all fours and prepared to charge.

Naruto prepared for the attack when... _**'Kit?**_

His eyes widen. _'Kurama?'_

_**'Uhhh, my head. What the hell happened?'**_

_'We were fighting against Orochimaru when he performed some kind of sealing jutsu.'_

Kurama growled.**_ 'I knew that worm had something to do with this! But, ah... what's going on now?'_**

_'I'm in the prelims right now and fighting against Kiba.'_

**_'Dog boy? And your losing to the guy?!'_**

_'I can't really use my chakra right now.'_

**_'Well why didn't you just say so. Since we've met, I've been storing up leftover chakra as a reserve for just this occasion. Get ready.'_**

Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why is he just standing there? Naruto's been like that for a minute or so and it's very irritating. "Are you sleep-"

"SURPRISE!"

SMACK

Kiba was hit right in the face via Naruto's fist and sent back at least ten feet.

Kiba scrambled back up. "Who? What? Where?"

"Yoohoo! Up here!"

He looked up and saw Naruto standing on the ceiling. "Looking for me?"

Kiba's jaw dropped. "When did-" He looked and saw 10 more Naruto's surrounding him.

Naruto smirk. "I don't want to get my clothes dirty." Then he made handsigns and shouted,** "Earth Style: Mud Wolf Jutsu"**

The clones turned to mud and reformed into wolves then slammed right into a surprised Kiba, spraying mud everywhere. A few moans, growls, and groans were heard as everyone started wiping the mud from their bodies.

Sakura wiped the mud from her face. "Why mud?"

Kakashi shook off some mud from his clothes. "Not even I can say."

"I got mud in my eyes!" Lee exclaimed as he tried rubbing it off.

The Hokage wiped the mud from his hat and smiled. "That boy is just too stubborn to quit."

Kiba scrambled back up and shook the mud of him. "When did you...? How did...? I just don't...?"

Naruto jumped to the ground and scoffed. "You would know if you just sucked up your damn pride and actually have friends." Partially true however. Nobody other then his adopted dad, adopted brother, the Hokage, and his closest friends know about his jutsu's. When he started training, Kakashi handed him chakra paper to see his element. It turned to dust so suffice to say Naruto knows earth. Everybody was suprised at first to see it was earth, but given Naruto's heritage it would've have happened either way. **(3)**

Kiba growled. "THAT'S IT!" And he charged.

Naruto reacted instantly by shifting his weight to his back leg, turning his hips, and twisting his body to flow around Kiba's attack. Kiba flew past Naruto, his forward motion too much for him to completely stop causing him to lose his balance and stumble. Naruto took advantage of the opening and in a burst of speed brought his elbow upward and angled toward the back of Kiba's skull, sending him flying face first into the wall.

Everyone winced when they heard a loud crunch noise. Kiba howled in pain and clutched his now broken, bleeding nose.

"Surrender now Kiba," Naruto said. "You're only gonna make this worse on you."

Kiba snarled. "NEVER!"

As he charged again, Naruto just back handed him away without even moving any other body part. Kiba stood back up and charged yet again and was kicked in the stomach.

Kiba coughed. "I... can't... lose..."

Naruto scowled. "Just shut up!" And he grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall, making an imprint. Naruto ran forward and grabbed a fistful of hair and sent Kiba flying to the middle of the arena. He summoned three clones and they charged. As they yell **"NA-RU-TO",** the three clones kick Kiba into the air. Then, while the Inuzuka is floating in mid-air, the final Naruto assaults it with a rotating heel drop while yelling, **"Uzumaki Barrage!". **And Kiba dropped to the ground like a boulder and lost consciousness.

Naruto lands graceully on the ground and approached Kiba. He shook his head. "Sorry Kiba, I really hope we can be friends again." He muttered.

Hayate smiled. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The blonde's younger friends started cheering for him as the adults smiled on. The medics came out in a few seconds and began preping Kiba for a trip to the hospital. Akamaru ran down and joined his master.

"Thats my boy," Kakashi praised.

Kurenai chuckled. "Naruto really has gone a long way under your tutelage, Kakashi. You think you can help me with Kiba?"

"That remains to be seen from him." Kakashi laughed.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked to see a limping Naruto at the bottom of the stairs, smiling sheepishly. "A little help? I think my foot's broken."

Shikamaru and Choji shook their heads playfully as they went down, put Naruto's arms over their shoulders, and helped him up the stairs.

"Whay aren't you healing?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a long story."

Choji rolled his eyes. "I hate those kinds of stories."

Naruto smirked.

They reached the top and carefully set Naruto down on the concrete, his back against the wall. The Uzumaki sighs in annoyance. Thanks to the seal, it was going to take longer now for Kurama to heal his injuries because his foot _did_ hurt. Kiba's head must have been thicker then he thought.

"You alright?" Eraqus asked.

Naruto nods. "Yeah. Just gotta stay off my foot for a bit."

Ahsoka looked to see Hinata fiddling with what looked like a jar in her hands. An idea came to her head. She turned and told Dawn, Sakura, and Ino about her plan. The other three smirked evilly and set their plans in motion.

Ahsoka walked over and stood over Naruto. "Say Naruto, I think Hinata might have something for your foot."

Naruto looked up. "Really?"

Ahsoka nodded.

Hinata, hearing the entire conversation, tried walking away, but Dawn, Sakura, and Ino pushed her towards Naruto. Seeing no other choice, she held out the jar she was holding.

Naruto stared at it. "Is that ointment?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes. It's my clan's special healing ointment. It'll help your injuries."

Naruto smiles. "Awesome! Thanks Hinata." He took the ointment from her and started spreading some on his cuts and the bruise on his foot. _'How's it doing Kurama?'_

**_'It's very helpful actually. You should do something for Hinata when you have the time.'_**

Hinata looks down to see Kiba being carried on a strecher by the medics. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her last ointment jar. She sighs. This might be a bad idea but she can at least try.

She went down the stairs and held the jar in her hand to the medics. "It's for Kiba."

The Inuzuka chuckled dryly. "Wow. You still with me, even after everything thats happened these past six years?"

Hinata looked straight into his eyes. "You and Naruto were friends once. You can be friends again. All you have to do is apologize to him."

Kiba sighs. "Fine. I'll do it, but after I get out of the hospital. I think my skull is cracked." Hinata nodded. "But save the stuff. You'll need it since there are only a few combatants left. Choji and that sound guy you can handle, Neji and Lee will be trouble, but if you face that sand guy, quit. Even if everybody else tells you not to, quit. He can kill you."

Hinata nodded again. "Right." Her ears twitched when she heard a loud beep. She turned to the screen... and her eyes widen in horror.

**Hinata Hyuga v.s. Neji Hyuga**

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the wait, but I've been going through a lot of things right now and it's all taken care of.**

**1 - What's more painful then getting metal tubes in your arms? How is that even done?**

**2 - Those who are cowardly enough to harm children don't deserve humanity, mercy, or even a soul. Just eternal damnation. **

**3 - I only ask for time to explain Naruto's heritage. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters more. If anybody wants a spoiler, review to me for a PM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: *sigh* It ain't easy going to school and working at my job at Goodwill at least 15 miles away just for training for another job, but it's what I got to do for money. But I still have enough time for my story.**

* * *

Both combatants face each other off with different thoughts. Hinata who doesn't want to fight her own family, and Neji who wants nothing more than to hurt his family.

"I never thought I would be facing you, _Hinata_, " Neji said with malice.

The Hyuga heiress winced, "Cousin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I think I've seen this guy somewhere before?"

"Yah you did," Shikamaru spoke up. "We all did. That's the jerk that kept bullying Hinata."

Ino blinked, "And that's her cousin. You wouldn't expect someone as nice as her to have an asshole for a cousin."

"They are both members of one of Konoha's great clans, the Hyuga clan," Kakashi spoke up. "The Hyuga clan is made up of two separated parts. The Main house that runs the family and the Branch that protects the family."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we learned all of that stuff in Iruka's class during the first year of the academy."

"That guy can teach so much in a whole year," Choji muttered. **(1)**

"Anyway," Kakashi continued. "There has been a rift in recent years that has caused severed unrest in both families."

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

"Before we begin the fight," Neji started. "I'd like to say something Hinata." The heiress blinked in confusion. "You don't make a good kunoichi, forfeit now. You are to kind, you wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you agree with others, and you're all sweetness and light, a peacemaker, not a trouble maker. You're easily led, not a leader, and above all else you have no self confidents. You've got a world-class inferiority complex, so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at a Genin level. But applicants for the higher Chunin selection exam must complete as a trio, and you couldn't bear letting your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start, hasn't it?" Neji asked coldly. The words cut into Hinata's heart like a knife. It also made Naruto and Ahsoka very angry.

"N-No. You're wrong. I really want to change that about myself." She replied, in a voice a little louder than a whisper. But Neji had one more thing to say.

"A failure will always be a failure no matter what they do."

"Yes they can!" Ahsoka shouted angrily. "They can push themselves to the limit and show everyone what they can do!"

"She's right!" Naruto shouted along side Ahsoka. "Nobody gave _him_ the authority to say what ever the hell he wants, so don't even acknowledge him! Just forget this asshole is your cousin and beat him to the ground like the pathetic waste of space he is!"

_'N-Naruto... Ahsoka...' _Hinata thought in disbelief as she looked down. Neji glared at the two.

_'They're next.' _Then he looked at Hinata and saw she didn't look scared anymore. Instead, she looked serious, focused, and returned Neji's glare. "So… does this mean you're not gonna withdraw?" Hinata didn't answer. She simply activated her Byakugan and dropped into her fighting stance. Neji sighed and activated his. "I see…. I won't hold back, Hinata." He warned as he dropped into the fighting stance.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I don't expect you too." Then she charged at her cousin. The two contestants collided and erupted in lightning fast strikes. Both Hinata and Neji blocked each other's attacks and immediately countered them. This lasted ten minutes when Neji finally got Hinata. When she swung, Neji grabbed it with one hand, and used his other hand to block off Chakra points in her arm. She hissed in pain. Then she swung with the other arm, only for Neji to do the same thing.

"You can't win, Hinata." Neji stated. Then he pulled his arm back and jammed Hinata right in the face. She stumbled back and looked a little wobbly. She was panting heavily and blood was slowly dripping down from the side of her mouth. Neji had an evil smirk on his face. "Just give up, Hinata! You can't win now! I blocked off the Chakra points in your arm! You can't use the Gentle Fist!" But Hinata didn't listen. She charged with all her might. _'Hinata... you stupid fool.'_ Neji thought bitterly as he dodged her attack and connected his palm with her stomach.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted as the heiress fell to the floor.

_'Poor girl,'_ Hayate thought in sadness as he made his way to inspect Hinata's body. _'You tried your hardest and fell with honor. At least nobody'll say you lost like a coward.'_ Then his eyes widen when he saw Hinata struggling to her feet. As blood was dripping from her nose and mouth she stumbled to her feet, with her right arm clenching her stomach. Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"Why don't you just give up?" He demanded. "You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"N-No…." Hinata said, while panting. "You're wrong, Neji…. I can see it now… that even more than me… it's you who's suffering the most... caught between the fate of the main and lower branch of our clan!" Neji snapped. He charged at the wounded Hyuga, with the intention to kill.

"Stop you stupid boy! The match is over!" Hayate called as he ran to stop the rampaging Hyuga. Then, all of the Jonin descended upon him. Kakashi grabbed his left arm, Kurenai grabbed his right arm, Gai hooked his arm around his neck, Stryker had his gun pointed right his head, Kabal had both his legs caught in the hooks of his swords, Anko had a kunai pressed to his neck in front of the jugular, and Eraqus appeared in front of him, with the tip of one of his kunai resting in between his eyes.

"Continue forward boy, and believe me when I say it _will_ be the last thing you ever do!" Eraqus threatened Neji with a cold unforgiving voice that sent shivers down the Hyuga's spine.

"Neji," Gai whispered into his ear from behind him. "You promised me you wouldn't bring personal grudges to this exam. You dishonor me, your teammates, your family, and your entire village for this idiocy."

Neji growled. _'Why is everyone helping the weak one?!'_

Then, Hinata fell to the ground and coughed up alot of blood.

"HINATA!" Naruto, Ahsoka, Lee, and Shino shouted as they all leapt from the balcony and joined the group. Kurenai kneeled beside the Hyuga girl and felt her heart, and was shocked at what she realized.

_'She's going into ventricular fibrillation! He really intended to kill his own flesh and blood!'_ She concluded as she glared at Neji. He smirked.

"Instead of wasting time scowling at me, you'd better take care of her."

"Medics! Get your asses over here! Hurry!" Kurenai shouted as the medics rushed over to help the fallen Hinata.

"You bastard!" Naruto cried as he rushed Neji, only to be stopped by Ahsoka.

"Don't do it Naruto! If you do, you'll get disqualified from the whole exams!" She reminded him. Neji smirked cruely.

"Listen to your friend you los-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Ahsoka interrupted, startling Neji. "I'm not even in the exams right now so you better be quiet or I'm gonna break every bone in your body and make you a cripple!" She turned back to Naruto who looked completely devastated right now.

Ahsoka hugged him. "Hinata's going to be O.K. Naruto. Right now we gotta be strong for her." She whispered to him.

Naruto nodded numbly... until he glared with intense anger and hatred towards Neji, his eyes burning red and red chakra seeping out of him at a slow pace, making Ahoska let go in surprise, indicating that Kurama was also angry and the seal was trying to stop him. Neji's eyes widen at the sight.

_'W-what the...' _He thought in confusion and fear.

Naruto pointed his fist right at Neji and growled in what sounded like two different voices.** "Pray to your ancestors that you don't fight me next, because if you do I _will_ beat you til you are a bloody stain on the ground on which you stand on!"** Then he stormed past his shocked friends and up the stairs to the balcony.

A loud beep was heard as everyone turned to the screen.

**Rock Lee v.s. Gaara Sabaku**

Gaara narrowed his eyes. _'Will he make mother happy?'_ He thought before he sand-shunshin to the floor.

Gai grinned and patted his copy-kid on the shoulder. "Do well my youthful student!" Then he turned to give Neji a glare. "I'll deal with you after the exams."

Everyone else gave the Hyuga boy more glares before proceeding back to the balcony or back to the Hokage. Neji sighs in annoyance.

_'Why is everyone helping the weak ones?!'_ He thought as he walked back up the stairs, but stayed a few feet away from everyone else, especially Naruto.

"Hey. What's up?"

Naruto and Ahsoka turned their heads to see Gaara's brother, Kankuro, walking up the steps.

"I am in no mood!" Naruto growled.

The puppet boy held his hands up in mock defense. "Take it easy. I'm just here to talk." He chuckled nervously. _'This guy is acting just like Gaara.'_

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "About what?"

"About your green clad friend there."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Lee?"

Kankuro nodded. "He should really quit about now. Nobody's ever fought against Gaara and made it out without having a horrible injury that will scar them for life."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You do realise you're talking about your own brother, dude."

Kankuro shrugged. "Not when he's like this, man."

"Doesn't matter though; Lee's stronger than he looks." Naruto said as he remembered the time when Lee and Sasuke fought that one time before the exams. Lee's speed and uppercut kick was still fresh in his mind.

Down below, Lee was in a fighting stance while Gaara was just standing there... all creepy like.

Just then, Lee caught something in the air. He looked in his hand and saw the cork from Gaara's gourd. He frowns. "No need to get antsy." Gaara just stayed silent.

Temari scoffs. _'No matter how fast this guy is, he's no match for Gaara.'_

Hayate smirks. "Let the tenth match begin!" He shouted.

Lee charged and launched a kick towards Gaara, but the Suna shinobi raised a sand shield, without moving a muscle, and blocked the kick. Lee's eyes widen. _'His gourd is filled with sand?!' _Then the sand started to surround him, making Lee jump back before the sand master caught him.

Naruto's eyes widen along with Ahsoka's. _'How?!'_

**_'KIT!'_**

_'Kurama?'_

**_'You gotta stop the match!'_**

_'What? Why?'_

**_'I didn't sense it before but now I see it. That boy is a Jinchuriki.'_**

Naruto blood ran cold._ 'L-like me?'_

**_'A little, but judging from how this boy is acting, he most likely has a terrible life. In him is my younger brother the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku. He is able to control sand and it passes on to his hosts. The sand itself is different from the regular kind. It can move fast, it's as strong as steel, and can be endless.'_**

_'Is he... evil.'_

**_'No! God no! Shukaku might be an insensitive ass, but he would never kill an innocent person. Suna must have done something to my kin! You have to stop this match before Lee's killed!'_**

Naruto stared at Lee as the green beast starting breathing heavily. _'Lee can handle himself.'_

_**'WHAT! Naruto, don't you dare-'**_ Naruto tuned him out.

Lee charged again for a punch this time, but yet again the sand stopped him. Lee narrowed his eyes. He's just gotta keep the attacks up long enough to find a weak spot.

"Why is Lee only using Taijutsu?" Sakura asked. "Why doesn't he use Ninjutsu?"

Gai smirked. "It's not that Lee won't use Ninjutsu."

"Huh?"

"It's because he _can't_ use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or even Kenjutsu. Lee has practically none of those abilities."

Sakura's jaw drops. "Are you serious? Then how has he lasted this long?"

"When i first met Lee, he had absolutely no sense and no talent or ability whatsoever. That's why the only moves he's ever been able to develop is Taijutsu. There aren't many ninja who can use neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... and that's precisely why Lee can win!" Everyone looked at Gai in confusion. How can someone who fights with only Taijutsu win against someone who controls sand?

Lee's eyes widen as he saw hands made out of sand speeding towards him. Lee jumped backwards toward the statue and landed on the fingers. Gai smirks. Now's the time.

"Lee! Take em' off!" Everyone looked at Gai in confusion while Lee stared at him in shock.

"B-but Gai-sensei! You said that I should never do that unless I'm defending the lives of innocent people!"

Gai gave him a thumbs up. "For now I'll allow it!"

Lee was silent for a few seconds before he breaks out into a wide grin and laughs. "ALRIGHT!" He reached down, and released a pair of weight sets from under his leg warmers. "That feels much better!" He then let them go, stretching his legs as they plummeted. Temari just smirked.

_'It's going to take more than a little speed to-'_ The weights crashed into the ground... and what looked like two elephants falling from the sky created two massive smoke clouds, and craters. Everyone in the arena gaped in amazement.

The older generation smacked their foreheads and thought at the same time. _'That's a bit much Gai.'_

Gai raised two fingers, and pointed them ahead. "GO LEE!"

"YES, SIR!" And then he was gone!

Gaara blinked. Where'd he go? He heard a noise and turned to see Lee with his fist at the ready. and when he punched, he punched through the sand! Gaara's eyes widen. How the hell... and then he saw a foot in front of his face, then a fist behind him, and then another fist in front of his stomach. He turned in all directions to try to find him, but Lee was just to fast.

Gai smiled proudly. "Because he can't do Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, Lee devoted himself to exclusively to Taijutsu. So that even if he lacked any other kind of abilities at all, he'd still be unbeatable as a Taijutsu master!"

Lee then appeared above Gaara's head and delivered a spinning axe kick to the sand master's head, surprising everyone, especially his siblings and sensei. Gaara glared at Lee, who just smirked. '

_'I knew I'd find a way through the sand.'_ He thought.

Naruto blinked. _'He's really fast and strong...'_

"LEE!" Gai shouted to his student. "EXPLODE!"

"YES, SIR!" And the Lee disappeared again. Gaara turned to see... nothing!

"Over here!"

And then Gaara was punched in the face, sending him skidding back a dozen feet or so.

Everyone was in aw at the sight of Lee moving fast and getting through the supposed impenetrable sand. But then something happened. Gaara's face started cracking and falling off...

Lee's eyes widen in surprise. "W-WHAT!" He felt a shiver in his spine as Gaara was smiling sadistically at him, like a killer would before he'd decapitated his victim with a machete. That smile also sent shivers down almost everyone else's spines.

"What the hell!" Ahsoka gasped. "Did he mummified himself?"

Kankuro stared at his 'brother' in fear. "If Gaara is able to catch Lee now, then he's dead."

Naruto gulped. _'I can feel the killing intent.'_

**_'Now do you see what I mean?!'_** Kurama yelled. **_'But it's to late now! Lee's blood will be on your hands!'_**

Gaara's sand started covering him again, and concealing his smile and showing his usual angry frown. Naruto growled.

"What is that?" He turned to Kankuro. "What is that covering him?"

Kankuro gulped. "His sand armor. It's a last resort of defense incase something gets through the sand shield. It is his best defense, hell, _the_ best defense in the entire village... and your friend just pissed him off."

"Is that all?" Gaara asked.

Lee narrowed his eyes. _'The only way to get through the sand.. is the Lotus!' _He looked up to his sensei for permission, and Gai nodded. Lee started untying the bandages around his arms before running around in circles, trying to confuse Gaara.

Gaara growled. "What are you doing? Fight!"

"AS YOU WISH!" Lee shouted as he uppercut kicked Gaara in the chin, sending him to the air. "AND THAT'S NOT ALL!" Then he started punching Gaara more into the air until he wrapped the sand master in his bandages. "GOTCHA! **Primary Lotus!"** He started spinning and pile-drives Gaara head first into the ground, shocking everyone.

"Woah," Ahsoka whispered in awe.

"D-do you think he's dead?" Naruto asked Kankuro.

The puppet man stared at him. "You're kidding right?"

Lee landed a few feet away from the crater he made using Gaara, and waited to... wait a minute? His eyes widen when he saw nothing but a shell of sand in the crater!

"Missed me?"

Lee gave a startled cry and turned to see Gaara right there behind him. The sand master sent forth a plume of sand towards the green beast. Lee tried to run, but the primary lotus took much energy out of him. So he sent his arms up in front of him for a shield and the sand sent him into a wall, creating a hugs crater. Lee breathed heavily as the sand retreated back to its master.

"Why couldn't Lee just duck?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Because he couldn't," Gai answered. "The primary lotus is like a double-edged sword. It put's a high strain on the body."

"For you it ends," Gaara said.

Lee smirked. "Well one way or another, the next move will be the last. After all, the lotus blooms twice."

Kakashi's eyes widen. _'The lotus blooms twice!'_ He turned to Gai. "Please tell me you didn't teach a Genin _that_ move?!"

"I did," Gai answered.

Eraqus narrowed his eyes. "He is able to open all eight gates?"

"Yes he can."

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. _'Unbelievable!'_

"He has talent," Gai argued.

"No matter how much talent he has, you taught him something beyond even for a Genin!" Eraqus exclaimed. "The hidden lotus is on top of the list! I know it's none of my nor Kakashi's business on how you teach your students, but you crossed the line! You have taught that boy on how to dig his own grave!"

"You disappoint me Gai!" Kakashi said.

Gai glared at them. "You two don't know the first thing about him! That boy has something he values above all else that he's willing to die for it. That's why I wanted to help him. I had to."

"I don't understand," Dawn said.

"Me neither," Sakura said. "What are these gates?"

"They are a locks that unlock into a powerful attack that if done wrong, it leads to certain death." Kakashi answered.

Dawn and Sakura gasped with wide eyes. Certain death?!

Down below, Lee crossed his arms and started concentrating his chakra into opening the gates. He thinks of all those he wants to defeat. Sasuke, Neji, Ash, and especially Naruto. He will not fail. He will not fall. He. Will. Not. LOSE! He let lose a gutteral roar as chakra started circling him, his skin turned blood-red, his pupils dialated, his nose started bleeding, and his hair went straight up.

Then he moved, uprooting the concrete he was standing on, suprising Gaara and sending rocks all over the place. Then Lee kicked him again into the air. As Gaara summoned his sand to shield himself, Lee came out of no where and punched Gaara in the stomach, then kicked him back higher into the air and started punching him in all directions in the air.

He appeared above Gaara shouting. "THIS IS IT!" And slammed his fist into Gaara's gut, sending him towards the ground. The sand masters eyes widen when he saw Lee's bandage wrapped around his waist.** "Reverse Lotus!"** Lee pulled him back up and slugged him so hard a loud cracking sound was heard, from the shell or ribs nobody knew, and Gaara was sent plummeting back towards earth, making a huge crater from the impact.

Everyone blocked their faces from the debris that was flying throughout the arena. Lee screamed in pain from the after effects of the attack as he landed roughly on the ground. Unfortunately, the gourd turned into sand and softened the landing for Gaara.

Gaara turned towards Lee and summoned his sand and wrapped them around his arm and leg, until a flash of Green and Lee was gone. Gaara's eyes widen. _'What the...?' _He turned to the other side and saw Lee in Gai's arms.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Gai asked.

Lee breathed heavily. "I-I can still f-fight."

Gai shook his head. "You're too hurt to keep fighting. The match go's to Gaara."

Lee looked crestfallen, but sighed in agreement. "Always next year." He said before he blacked out.

Gai smiled.

"Why did you help him?"

He turned to see Gaara trying to stand up.

Gai glared at him. "He is my student and my precious protege."

"Their is no death in a match," The Hokage added his two cents. "You were gonna go to far."

Gaara glared at them before he sand shunshined back to the balcony.

The medics came soon after and examined him. One of the medics walked up to Gai. "Are you his sensei?" Gai nodded. "That attack your student used severely damaged his nerves. He'll heal, but he'll be in the hospital for at least three months."

Gai sighed. "He won't like it, but alright."

"Now we proceed towards the final match!" Hayate shouted. "Both contestants please step forward!"

Both Dosu and Choji jumped down. "Begin!"

Dosu laughed. "So I'm fighting a fat idiot huh?"

Choji growled. "I'm big boned! **Expansion Jutsu!" **And then he turned into big and round like a cannonball and tucked his head inside. _'As long as my head is inside my ears are safe.'_ The he rolled towards Dosu, intending to crush him.

The sound mummy just stared at him before casually stepping out of the way, letting Choji hit the wall behind him. "Please." Dosu flatly said. He then punched Choji in the stomach, or whatever it is now.

"My ears are plugged so it's useless!" Choji mocked.

"Nah, you're done for! **Resonating Echo Drill!" **And Choji screamed in pain before slumping to the ground, defeated.

"We have a winner!" Hayate announced. "Dosu Kinuta!"

Ino gaped. "How?"

"Because of the water," Shikamaru answered. "The human body is 70% percent water, which is a great sound conductor. Sorry Choji."

Asuma chuckled. "He still fought his hardest. He still gets barbeque."

The Hokage smiled. _'At last, the finals...'_

* * *

**Me: I described these fights good huh? But I want no reviews on how Lee should have gotten his bones broken. My story. My rules.**

**(1) - Because of the new rules, academics are cut down to the first year while training to be a ninja is five long years of hard work taught by high level Jonin. The academy I read in the manga is too based on learning instead of being a warrior. Oh, and the academy in based in a new location of the village instead of next to the Hokage tower, just like Leaf Ranger did in his story Shinobi's creed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I am almost through with school! Just a few more weeks and I'll be heading to college to get a degree, get married, have a well paying job, and have a good life. It just feels so good! Oh and if someone were to review to me as to why people keep typing down "I don't own this story" thing.**

* * *

All the winners of the the preliminaries jumped down to the arena floor and stood in a single file infront of the Hokage. The leader of Konoha smirked. Only one Oto ninja managed to make it thanks to his well trained ninja's. Add to the fact that Naruto and some of the other rookie 9 plus Neji made it.

"To those of you who won your matches*cough*" Hayate announced. "And qualified for the finals of the Chunin exams, although two of you aren't here, congratulations!" He turned to his leader. "Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

"Yes..." The Hokage said. "Well then, starting now I shall begin explaining the finals..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"The preliminaries have come to an end."

In the middle of a village kneeled Kabuto and his standing master Orochimaru, having told the ex-snake sanin of the end of the matches. Along with them was a woman wearing a long coat that overed up almost all her body. She has pale skin with black tatoos coming down from the corners of her mouth.

"Yes," She hissed. "No thanks to _you_, Orochimaru! You had explicit instructions not to expose yourself to the enemy. Now the village is on high alert and getting the troops here will be even harder now."

Orochimari glared at her. It would have frightened others but she's seen worse. _Much_ worse. "And I told _you_ and your master that I needed a new body soon, and Sasuke Uchiha was the perfect canidate, _Ventress_!"

The woman, now called Asajj Ventress, glared back and removed her hood. "I was not brought back from the dead to have my new master's plans ruined because someone didn't want to choose someone else until we've captured the Uchiha. What is it with you and the Sharingan?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Well Itachi didn't want to give up his body..."

"Oh don't start that up again!" Asajj exasperated. Honestly, when she was brought back she didn't expect to get roped up with a sadistic scientist plan's on moving to new bodies just to live forever. "You're changing the subject! Why did you kill those Kusa ninja and take that woman's face? Oh, and giving Itachi's brother that curse seal of your's, and then fighting against your old student in the forest. Do you _want_ my master to kill you?"

"Ahem!" Kabuto cleared his throat before Orochimaru could fire a comeback. "Back to the matter at hand, the preliminaries are over and there are ten contestants left. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, all three of the Kazekage's children, Ash Ketchum, and Dosu Kinuta."

Orochimaru growled. "Kin and Zaku will be punished for failing me!"

Asajj rolled her eyes. "That aside, is the attack force ready?"

Kabuto nodded. "The Suna and Oto forces will be arriving during the day of the finals. Being that so many people and traders will be coming to the village, it'll be the perfect cover for them."

"And your forces?" Orochimaru asked Ventruss.

"I already have some on the borders where the patrols won't look and more coming on the same day. Baraka, Mileena, Goro, and Kintaro will be leading the invasion forces while Maul will be leading ground forces. Of course we _would_ be going in for a surprise attack if _somebody_ didn't act stupid!"

"Be quiet!" Orochimaru shouted. "I follow my own rules, not your master!"

"I'll make sure you said that!" Ventress spat.

"AHEM!" Kabuto cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, we will be ready to attack on the day of the finals."

Ventress scoffed. "Fine. I'm going back to the camp to brief Maul on the plan and to see if you've ruined anything else while I was gone." Then she left in a blur out of the village.

Orochimaru growled. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to last with these people."

"Just for the time being my lord," Kabuto said.

"And then what? Asajj's master is vastly superior to me and would kill me with a flick of his wrist. Add to the fact he has an army 100x the size of my Oto army, and also I'm already on thin ice for trying to take Itachi's body. It'll be a looong while before I can seize control from him."

Kabuto inwardly scoffed. _'Yeah right. As if you could stand up to that monster.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the arena, the Hokage was just about to explain the next part of the exams.

"As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands, so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. And thus the finals will commence one month from now!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"It's a period of time that will allow you to heal and prepare you for the fight that will make you Chunin. As part of the job, the ninja life is not an easy one so you will only have this time to be ready."

Naruto glared at Neji. _'I hope I fight him. I want to make him pay!' _"Then let's get this started! We all need to be training now!"

The Hokage chuckled. "Always the impatient one, Naruto. In the box Anko is holding right now has slips of paper inside. Please only take _one_."

"You heard the guy," Anko said. She came up to each of them one at a time and each took a slip.

"Now read them out loud." The Hokage said.

"2." Naruto.

"3." Dosu.

"7." Temari.

"5." Kankuro.

"9." Gaara.

"8." Shikamaru.

"4." Neji.

"6." Shino.

"Ibiki," The Hokage said. "Reveal the match orders for the tournament!"

Ibiki nodded. "You got it." He wrote down the numbers on a board and gave it to Isoro who, with his one leg, held the board and flapped in the air so everybody can see the match ups.

**1st match: Ash Ketchum v.s. Dosu Kinuta**

**2nd match: Naruto Uzumaki v.s. Neji Hyuga**

**3rd match: Kankuro Sabaku v.s. Shino Aburame**

**4th match: Temari Sabaku v.s. Shikamaru Nara**

**5th match: Sasuke Uchiha v.s. Gaara Sabaku**

Shino stayed quiet. Dosu smirks at the chance to battle hat boy for humiliating him during the written exam. Temari rolled her eyes at fighting the lazy Nara. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief at not fighting his brother. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Neji smirks at fighting the supposed loser. And Naruto glares at the Hyuga, intending on getting revenge for Hinata.

"Now that that's out of the way, you all have one month starting now to prepare for the finals that will ultimately prove if you're Chunin material or not." And with that, the Hokage shunshined away with Ibiki, Isoro, Hayate, Anko, Kabal, and Stryker.

Naruto turned around and ran back to the edge of the balconies. He blinked when he noticed his adopted dad was gone. "Hey Sakura!" He called. "What happened to my dad?"

"He went to check on Sasuke!" Sakura answered.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks!" He was about to leave, but saw team newbie, minus Ash, walking towards him.

"You minde if we come along, Naruto?" Eraqus asked. "I have to get Dawn checked into the hospital and speak to Kakashi."

Naruto nodded again. "Sure!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN't SEE MY OWN BROTHER!" Naruto shouted out as the nurse told him no. After arriving in the hospital, the doctors took Dawn in as Ahsoka's foot was feeling better.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. It's the hospital policy."

"YEAH WELL-"

"Naruto."

Everyone turned to see Kakashi walking towards them. "Don't yell. You're in a hospital."

"Hey dad, I'm just here to see Sasuke-"

"Visiting hours are over, Naruto," Kakashi cut him off. "You'll have to visit him tomarrow."

Naruto's head slumped. Ahsoka patted his shoulder. "Tomarrow it is."

Naruto sighed. "Then maybe you can-"

"Can't," Kakashi said. "I've already taught you all I can and I need to teach Sasuke since his match is with Gaara. You remember how he defeated Lee so easily?"

Naruto gulped. "Yeah. Good idea." He turned to Eraqus. "Mr. Tano, you think you can-"

"There's nothing I can teach you, Naruto." Eraqus cut him off. He turned to Kakashi. "Is he here?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, and I can give you a guess where he is." Eraqus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Naruto blinked. "Who're you talking about?" He paused... then scrunched up his nose. "The pervy-sage?"

"The very same." Eraqus and Kakashi both answered.

Ahsoka growled. "And he's at the hot springs?"

"Yup!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After leaving Kakashi and Eraqus at the hospital, Naruto and Ahsoka arrived at the hot springs. But before they even entered, they heard something that made them look around the corner from the front. And they saw him. An old man with long, spiky white hair, was crouched next to the wooden wall of the female side of the hot springs. His right eye was placed against a hole in the fence. He was wearing a green/grey outfit, with pant legs that ended beneath the knees, and extended into mesh from there. He also wore a pair of mesh armed ninja gauntlets, which covered the backs of his hands. He had a red vest coat over this outfit, with a huge scroll hanging off his back. Lastly, he had a large metal forehead protector on, with the kanji for oil on it.

A tick mark appeared on Ahsoka's head. "Why is he always doing this?!"

Naruto sniffed. "I don't know. He really should have learned his lesson the last hundred times. Let's prank him."

Ahsoka smiled evilly. "I'm in."

Silently tiptoeing, Naruto and Ahsoka jumped into a tree, and waited a few seconds before speaking really loudly.

"HELLO PERVERT!" They both yelled before quickly hiding in the leaves while the man leaped into the wall in surprise that caused him to fall back while the wall that divided the hot springs came down where the man hit it.

In short, the man was very much screwed, as the various women in the hot springs had surrounded him, and looking like they were going to make him suffer... slowly.

_'Oh crap,'_ thought the man right before he was attacked by the various women around him and was viciously beaten up by the opposite sex.

Naruto and Ahsoka winced at the sight, but the guy got what he deserved... okay maybe the bucket barrage was a little too much.

When the beating ended, the women went back to their side of the hot springs, boarded up the knocked down wooden wall, the peep hole too, and went back to relaxing in their section of the hot springs from kicking the crap out of the pervert. When the coast was clear, Naruto and Ahsoka jumped down from the tree next to the barely moving pervert, and laughed at the poor man's misfortunate situation. The said man scowled at the two familier kids and would have hurt them if not for the fear of facing Ahsoka's mother afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two," He sighed. Then he broke into a grin and ruffled both their heads. "I must have been gone for years, you two have really grown."

Naruto laughed. "Come on, pervy-sage. It's only been 3 months."

The man growled. "How many times do I have to tell you!? It's Jiraiya!"

"Not when you do your peeping," Ahsoka countered.

Jiraiya growled again. "IT'S RE-"

"ARE YOU STILL THERE!" A lot of angry female voices shouted from inside the hot springs.

Acting quickly, Jiraiya grabbed the kids and made a run for it. _'Note to self, never go to the hot springs when Naruto or Ahsoka are around.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After running for a what felt like miles, Jiraiya took the kids near a river with a waterfall to talk.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "First off, I've already talked to my sensei, the third Hokage, and I assure you that Orochimaru will be taken care of. Secondly, I'm guessing you want some training, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I'm going up against Neji Hyuga in the finals."

Jiraiya blinked. "The Hyuga prodigy? Man, you're going to need a lot of training to stand up against his gentle fist, but that shouldn't be too hard." He turned to the second kid. "By the way Ahsoka, we're in a secluded area so you can take off that cloak."

Ahsoka sighs. "Finally. It's hard to fight in this." She removed her cloak and her true appearence was shown. She was an alien, pure and simple. She's human looking with green eyes, but the big differences was that she has dark orange-red skin with some kind of head-tales and small horns on her head colored white with blue stripes. She's wearing a small red shirt, red fingerless gloves, red skirt, white pants underneath, red boots, and on her head was some type of headress that looks like it's made out of animal teeth.

Naruto blinked. "Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"My I.D. mask was broken so I couldn't take on a disguise. But anyway, what are you going to teach him, Jiraiya?" Ahsoka asked.

"The summoning jutsu!" Jiraiya answered.

Naruto's eyes lit up like stars. "I finally get to use that jutsu?!"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yup, you're finally ready to use it on account your ready for Gamabunta's test. But first..." He pulled the large scroll from his back. "I need you to sign the contract of course." He opened it up. Naruto cut his finger with a kunai and started signing it with his blood.

Ahsoka gulped. "Are you sure you can do this, Naruto? I mean, Gamabunta and Jiraiya never really told you what the test was so..."

"It's all good, Ahsoka," Naruto said as he finished writing down his nameon the scroll. "I'm sure I can handle it." Then Jiraiya rolled the scroll up, and taught Naruto the hand signs. He ran through the hand signs, and slammed his hand down on the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** He shouted. There was a large poof of smoke and what came out of it... was a toad the size of a small dog.

"Hey, Naruto," The toad greeted him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Jiraiya shouted. "You should have been able to summon Gamabunta, not Gamakichi!"

Naruto blinked. "B-but I don't know what happened."

Ahsoka snapped her fingers. "I do! Remember when you told me on the way to the hospital that Orochimaru did something to your stomach?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

"Ah-ha!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "He must have done something with your seal. Naruto, lift up your shirt." The blonde did as he was told and started concentrating.

_'Hey, Kurama. Can you help me get the seal showing?'_

_**'I don't want to speak to you right now!**_' Kurama growled.

_'I'm sorry okay. I thought Lee was gonna win. But for now, can we just put that behind us and get through with this?'_

Kurama sighs. _**'Appology accepted. But don't ever ignore me again.'**_ Everyone gasped at the sight of the markings covering the seal on his stomach.

"What is that?" Gamakichi asked.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "It's the five pronged seal. It blocks the flow of chakra, so most likely because it's on the seal, it's disrupting Kurama's chakra flow to Naruto."

"Well get it off him!" Ahsoka shouted.

Jiraiya picked his ear. "I'm right next to you, Ahsoka. No need to shout," His five fingers became aflame with blue chakra. "Better get behind him, Ahsoka. It's going to be a doozy." Ahsoka got behind Naruto and grabbed both his arms. **"Five Pronged Seal Release!"** And then he slammed his palm into Naruto's gut, sending him and Ahsoka skidding back a few feet.

Gamakichi balked. "I think you went over board, old man."

Jiraiya ignored the toad. "Now try again!" Naruto ran through the hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground again.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!"** There was a large puff of smoke, and Naruto found himself on a large toad, about the size of Kurama if he was outside of the seal. Naruto smiled, as he leaned over, and looked at the toad, who looked up at him.

"Oh, hey kid," Gamabunta, the chief toad, spoke in a gruff, but semi-kind voice. He looked down and saw the other three. "Hey, Jiraiya. Nice to see you again, Ahsoka. What are you doing here, Gamakichi?"

"I got summoned by accident when Naruto tried to summon you, dad." His son spoke.

Gamabunta raise an eyebrow. "How? With all the chakra he gets from the fox, he should have-"

"It was Orochimaru," Jiraiya cut him off. "He sealed up Naruto's chakra flow."

"WHAT!" Gamabunta roared, making everyone cover their ears. "That snake's in the village?!"

"Yes, but we'll get to that later. Right now, I'm having Naruto learn the summoning jutsu."

Gamabunta took a drag from his pipe and exhaled the smoke. "Alright, but it won't be easy, kid. For the test, you have to stay on my back for exactly six hours. No more no less."

Naruto blinked. "That's it? That'll be easYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" And then Gamabunta shot himself into the air and started hoping around the forest, Naruto's screams echoing for miles. Everyone else just stood there, staring at the sight. "PERVY-SAGE! AHSOKA! GAMAKICHI! HELP! STOP HIS CRAZY THING!"

Ahsoka sweat dropped. "This is one messed up test."

"Tell me about it," Jiraiya shivered. "I had nightmares from my test. But I'm sure Naruto'll do fine." He turned around and summoned some pots and pans from a scroll. "Hey, Ahsoka. Can you get some wood for a fire? We can eat while Naruto's takes the test."

Ahsoka went slacked jaw. "Now?! B-but..." She was cut off when her stomach growled, making her blush. "Yeah I'm kinda hungry." Then she left towards the forest followed by Gamakichi.

"Wait for me! I wanna catch some bugs to cook!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Five-and-a-half hours have already past with Naruto still screaming his head off.

"And then they made me their king!" Jiraiya finished explaining to Ahsoka and Gamakichi. All three were sitting on a blanket under a large umbrella enjoying some tea, waiting for Naruto's test to finish. **(1)**

"Wow..." Gamakichi whispered. "Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Huh! And the wrestling matches?"

"All true!"

"Wow. I'm glad I stuck around to hear that!"

"Yup! I'll never explain that one again!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I don't believe a single word of it."

"It's true! I even wrote a story about it."

"There you are."

All three turned around to see Ahsoka's mother, Laku Tano, walking towards them. She looked around to see if anyone else was around before taking her cloak off. She looked just like an older Ahsoka except her eyes were sky-blue, her skin was a lighter color, and her head-tales were longer and her horns taller, indicating her maturity.

"What is Naruto doing?" She asked.

"Gamabunta's test," Jiraiya answered, taking a sip of his tea. "He has to stay on his back for six hours to make sure they he has a 'never give up' attitude."

Laku nodded. "By the way, I came to inform you that Tsunade will be coming to the village in a couple of weeks to see Naruto and stay for the exams."

Jiriaya blinked. "You'd think she stick with 'never coming back', but if it's to see Naruto..."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see his granny again," Ahsoka giggled. Everyone joined in the laughter, then they turned to see a worn out Gamabunta carrying an equally worn out Naruto.

"O... okay," The giant toad rasped. "He... he's the new summoner... call us anytime you... want Na... Naruto..."

"Th-thanks," Naruto muttered, jumping off Gamabunta to the ground, falling on his butt afterwards.

"Come on, Gamakichi," Gamabunta said. "Time to go home."

His son nodded. "Right. Call me as many times as you want Naruto, always happy to have a friend to play with." Then the toads poofed away.

Ahsoka walked towards her friend and stared down at him. "What am I gonna say right now?"

Naruto groaned. "That you were right and I was wrong?" She nodded.

Laku giggled. "By the way I have excitng news Naruto. Tsunade will be arriving in the village in a couple of weeks for you're match in the finals."

Naruto's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Granny's coming?! Awesome!" Then his stomach grumbled. "But first, can I have some ramen?" Everyone else laughed. "No, seriously. I'm really hungry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On the borders between Fire country and Wind country, Asajj Ventress made her way into a huge cave in the side of a mountain. She looked around and saw the soldiers ready to invade, even though the invasion is a month away. Ventress smiled. Good. She finally has decent enough troops to work with since her revival long after her death at the battle of Xagobah when her starfighter was shot to pieces. She sneered. How embarrassing for a Sith and a member of the Nightsisters to die in your fighter. Humiliating!

But who cares. She's back and now she doesn't have to deal with any of her old problems. Mainly Count dooku, General Grievous, those brainless leaders of the old CIS, the Republic, and the Jedi. Of course new problems have emerged, but it's nothing she can't handle.

"What is the situation?"

She turned to see her accomplice. He has blood red and black skin, horns on his head, yellow eyes that scream 'bloody murder', and the _pièce de résistance, _spider-like cybernetic legs that remind her too much of when general Grievous grabbed her by the throat with his clawed-feet.

"We were almost comprimised."

"Orochimaru?" Darth Maul deadpanned.

Asajj nodded. "Yes. He killed 3 Kusa ninja _in_ the village and took one of their faces to participate in the exam to get close to Itachi's younger brother."

"No doubt he gave the boy his curse mark!" Maul snarled. "Why the master allowed him to join is beyond me. Hopefully he'll do something very wrong that'll make master finally kill him."

"You and me both," Asajj muttered. "But anyway, the Oto and Suna forces will be arriving the day of the exams along with the invasion fleet. I trust you know you're part?"

Maul nodded. "Sneak in myself and give coordinates for artillery strikes on key locations across the village."

Ventress smirked. "Excellent. I must leave now, I have to use this time to try and find where the weapon is being kept, and it isn't easy now that Eraqus and his family is here."

Maul's eyes widen. "The keblade master? Here? This complicates things."

"For you maybe, but I can finally get even with Ahsoka Tano by killing her daughter and grandchild. Tata." Then she walked back out of the cave and ran straight for the village.

Maul looked back at his army and smiled gleefully. It's good to be evil.

* * *

**Me: If it ain't much or too much, then tuff sprinkles. I'm still just a noob. But at least you all know more now. The Ahsoka Tano in my story is the granddaughter of the orginal Ahsoka with Laku being her daughter and Eraqus taking on their last name because he has no family he can remember. Okay? And as with Asajj and Maul, I like them. Plain and simple. I _had_ to bring them back because they both play importent roles on the evil side. And this story takes place right after the clone wars and Galactic Civil War. **

**1 - If anybody wants to know the story Jiraiya just told, watch Naruto episode 185.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I am so proud of myself for getting 2 chapters done in one week. And I'm also happy with the reviews. There might be only twenty, but it's better than the last story I made before it was deleted. *sigh* 6 reviews for only 21 chapters... but anyway please at least review to me, even if you're a guest, review. I! WANT! MORE! PEOPLE! And to the 17 people who have put me on their favorites list, I want you all to review to me at least ONCE!**

* * *

On a moonlit night in Konoha, Gaara sat on top of a roof, staring at the moon.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He heard a voice asked him. He looked down to see Dosu. "I was hoping I could kill you in your sleep, so that I could fight Sasuke Uchiha."

"Coming here was a mistake…" Said Gaara. "…and it will be your last mistake."

"Oh I'm so scared," Dosu said in a mock frightened voice. But in the next minute, he ended up having a good reason to be scared. His eyes widened in horror as Gaara turned into some sort of creature. Then in an instant, Dosu vanished. Gaara narrowed his eyes before the sand retreated back into his gourd and he went back to his moon gazing.

From a distance, Baki, Kabuto, and Asajj watched from a distance.

"So he's the Sand Village's trump card," Said Kabuto.

"Interesting," Said Asajj.

"I apologize for Gaara almost killing one of your ninja," Baki said to Kabuto.

"It's alright," Kabuto shrugged. "As long as the Sand Village keeps their end of the bargain."

"Don't worry, we don't plan on backing out of the invasion."

"What about you?" Kabuto asked Ventress.

"Don't worry, I assure you that my master will keep his end of the bargain, and don't worry about Dosu. Maul will erase his memory of what he saw tonight and make sure he doesn't try this again until the match." Asajj said.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Why save him?"

"My master wanted him to fight the boy, Ketchum. Didn't give me a reason, just told me too. Oh and by the way, we seem to have a guest."

At the moment, Hayate realized that they knew he was spying on them. From what he heard, he knew he had to hurry and warn the Hokage.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of our spy," Kabuto said.

"No let me do it," Asajj spoke up. "To show my good will in the agreement." Then she disappeared in a blurr.

As Hayate ran and jumped from roof to roof, he stopped in surprise when the woman appeared in front of him out of nowhere. He drew his ninjato and shouted, **"Crescent Moon Dance!"** He created three shadow clones and they all attacked from different sides, but the clones were blasted back by an unseen force and Hayate's sword stopped about 5 inches from Asajj's neck.

Hayate's eyes widen. _'H-how did she stop my attack?' _Then he felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked down to see some kind of a blood red 'sword' made out of some type of energy sticking through his chest. He slowly looked up and stared at his killer. "W-what are you?"

Asajj smirked. She leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "Sith."

Hayate's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. Ventress deactivated her lightsaber and let the body hit the ground. She looked up at the moon and smiled evilly. "It's good to be back."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto."

The blonde hair boy didn't move.

"Naruto!"

Still nothing.

"NARUTO!"

The jinchuriki turned to the other side and yawns. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy."

"Alright, going to have to try this the hard way."

**CLASH CLASH CLASH**

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Naruto screamed, jumping off the bed and onto the floor. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Kakashi weilding a pair of clash cymbols. "Come on, dad. It's early." He whined.

Kakashi sighs. "It's 9 a.m., Naruto. You have to get up for more training with Jiraiya."

Naruto's eyes were wide open now. "I FORGOT!" He ran out of the house... then ran back in for a quick shower, change of clothes, and breakfast before running back out.

Kakashi chuckles. "Always in a hurry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"And where have you been?!" Jiriaya angrily asked.

"I'm sorry, but I overslept." Naruto breathed heavily. He looked around to see Ahsoka, without her cloak on, and a now healthy Ash. "You're out of the hospital already?"

Ash shrugged. "My injuries weren't that bad." He and Naruto high fived.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _'Boys.'_ "So what do you have for him today, Jiriaya?"

The toad sage chuckles. "I'm going to teach him a very powerful jutsu that'll wipe the floor with Neji Hyuga." He held out one hand, and a spiral mass of chakra formed in it. Everyone stared in awe at the sight.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Rasengan," Jiraiya proclaimed. "Made by the fourth Hokage. It's a shape of one's chakra to the highest possible point. It is a very powerful move that grinds into whatever it comes into contact with. It is very powerful and it takes a very long time to master it, but hopefully you'll learn it before your match." He then reached into a bush and pulled out a bag of... water balloons?

Ash blinked. "What's with the water balloons?"

"It's for three steps," Jiraiya explained. "The first step is learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasises rotation. The other two steps will be explained after the first step is done. Here's an example." He started rotating the water inside with his chakra, making the water bump against the balloon, and the water burst free.

Naruto nodded. "Got it," He tried it on his own, moving the water, making it oval shape, but the balloon didn't even budge.

Jiraiya sighs. "I was prepared for this," He walked and sat under his umbrella. "Take your time."

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" All three shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After 5 hours on trying and failing at the first step, Jiraiya gave the three off for the day while he nursed his headache, so Naruto, Ahsoka, and Ash decided to get lunch at Ichiraku.

"You got any idea's?" Ahsoka asked Naruto, now in her cloak again, eating beef ramen.

"Nothing," Naruto grumbled, practically inhaling his shrimp ramen. "That's the problem. The rasengan looked like it was made out of air, but I'm only good at earth jutsu's."

"Really?" Ash asked, enjoying his chicken ramen at the same eating rate as Naruto.

The blonde nodded. "That's why dad couldn't teach me anything else, he already taught me the jutsu's I can learn, but this rasengan looked like it's trouble. Not even _Kurama_ helped." He added, whispering the foxes name. "He said I have to try it myself before relying on him."

Ahsoka heard a noise and looked down and saw a cat playing with the water balloon Naruto brought. "Maybe you should take a page from the cat?" She joked.

Naruto was about to grab his balloon, but it popped, scaring the cat away. He blinked. That cat was rolling the water balloon back and forth. Back and forth?

That's it!

"Ahsoka, You're a genius!" He shouted.

Ahsoka and Ash blinked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the three made their way back to the training spot where Jiraiya was waiting. "So what do you have?" The toad sage asked.

Naruto grinned. "Watch," He grabbed a water balloon with his left hand and with his right started rotating back and forth until finally it burst open.

Jiraiya gaped in amazement. _'Only in one day? And he used a different way. Wierd, but it isn't necessarily bad.'_ "Nice one kid, I guess it just took patience huh?"

"Actually, it was a cat," Ash spoke up.

Jiraiya blinked. "A cat?"

Naruto nodded. "I was watching him play around with my balloon and I got a brilliant idea."

"You mean my idea," Ahsoka spoke up. Naruto glared at her.

"Anyway, I saw that he kept knocking it back and forth, which meant the water inside must be going back and forth too in different directions. That's when it came to me from when you showed me. It was all bumpy so that ment I had to get it spinning in many different directions, bumping into itself."

Jiriaya smile. "You may not be able to execute the move with one hand, but you found a way and it works. We'll work on two hands next time, but now is step 2."

Naruto smirked. "What is it?"

The toad sage reached into his bag and pulled out a rubber ball. "Catch."

Naruto caught it and stared at the toy. "A rubber ball?"

Jiriaya nodded and took out another one. "Let's see if you can pop this one?" This time, the rubber ball exploded in just three seconds. Naruto gulped. "And let me tell yah it's a lot harder than a water balloon."

Naruto did the same thing to the ball, but this time nothing happened.

Jiraiya shook his head. "The first element is rotation. The second element is force. But this object is solid. There's no water inside, so it's far more difficult to exerte your chakra rotation on it. I'll leave it to you to figure it out." Then he started packing up his suff.

"Your leaving?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong Naruto you have potential, but it took me weeks to get past the second step so I don''t expect you to finish it anytime soon. Until then, I'll be at the-"

"My mom is at the hot spring's right now." Ahsoka said flatly.

"-local bar for the day." Then he quickly left, letting out a sigh. That was a close one. If Laku had caught him, both she _and_ Eraqus would kill him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Naruto," Ash whined. "You've been at this for over ten hours. The sun's starting to set."

"Will you shut up!" Naruto shouted. "This isn't easy, okay?!"

Ahsoka sighs. "Then we'll continue tomorrow, but right now you need to rest. If you continue, then you'll suffer from chakra exhaustion, even with Kurama's chakra."

"By the way," Ash said. "Who is Kurama?"

"A demon fox living inside my gut," Naruto said, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Ash blinked. "Just rolls off the tounge, huh?" He shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Why should I care? You ain't him."

"Thanks man, but continuing on, how the hell do I make this stupid ball pop?!" Naruto exclaimed, continuing with fever.

Ahsoka sighs again, walks up to Naruto, and knocked the toy out of his hand. "_Tomarrow_, we'll see, but right now you. Need. To. REST."

Naruto was about to respond, but shut his mouth after seeing Ahsoka clenching her fist. "Okay, okay. Tomarrow."

Ash sighs. "Thank goodness."

He got up and together all three walked back to the village for a good night sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

Ahsoka sighs in irritation at Naruto's angry shout, next to her a sleeping Ash. Two weeks have already passed and the blonde was no where close to popping the rubber ball. Right now, it took all her self-control not to knock him out.

"What is this?" She turned to see Jiraiya walking towards them. "I leave for 3 hours today, and still no progress?"

"*snore*... hm? Whzaat?" Ash asked, barely awake. He looked around and started remembering. "Ah geez. I'm still here?"

Naruto growled and started clenching the ball in his hands. "Screw this!" He shouted, throwing the ball at the ground... which bounced back at his face and making him fall flat on his back. The other three wince at the sight.

Ahsoka walked over and looked straight at the blonde on the floor. "That's it?"

"That's it," Naruto parroted. "I'm done. Okay? Half-a-month's already passed and now I only have two weeks left. There's no way I'll be able to master this jutsu in time, so I'm just gonna quit on it."

"But you never quit," Ahsoka said. "So you're stuck on one jutsu. Big deal." She turned to Jiraiya. "You got any ideas?"

The toad sage shook his head. "Not in the sli- Wait! There is someone who can help."

"Who?"

Jiraya just winked at her.

Ahoska raised an eyebrow before both her eyes sprung up in understanding. "Of course." She put her cloak back on, grabbed Naruto, and started dragging him towards the village. "Let's go Ash."

Ash blinked. "Actually I kinda have too-"

"LET'S GO!"

"Comin'!" He quickly said, running after his friends.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Kids today. Always in a hurry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

After being dragged through the village by Ahsoka, she finally stopped at the hospital.

"We're here to see someone," Ahsoka responded as she, Naruto, and Ash walked through the front doors.

The blonde boy blinked three times in surprise at seeing a familiar person. "Granny?"

The woman turned around and smiles. She is a beautiful blonde-haired woman with a diamond shape mark on her forehead and soft pink lipstick. She's wearing a green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' on her back and underneath is a grey kimono and blue pants. And open-toed high-heeled sandals. Her name is Tsunade Senju, adopted grandmother of Naruto Uzumaki.

Behind her is another woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She is wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels and in her hands was a well-groomed pig. This was Shizune Kato, Tsunade's apprentice and her pet pig, Tonton.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "And how's my brave ninja doing?" She cooed.

Naruto blushed. "I-i'm doing fine granny, but you're embarrassing me." He could hear Ahsoka and Ash snickering behind his back. Shizune joined in on the hug and Tonton rubbed himself against Naruto's legs. "Good to see you too, Shizune. You to, Tonton."

"Oink."

"So what brings you all here?" Shizune asked.

"I was actually dragged here by her," He jerked his thumb in Ahsoka's direction.

"Indeed I did," She responded. "One reason was to see you, lady Tsunade. The other reason is to see Hinata."

Naruto blinked. "Hinata?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yup. Back at the preliminaries you made a promise in front of everyone that you would beat Neji to the ground, and now I'm going to give you an even better reason." She motioned for everyone else to follow her to Hinata's room where they heard someone shouting.

"Inexcusable!"

They all looked at each other before rushing into the room where they saw Hinata in bed, her little sister Hanabi sitting in a chair next to the bed, a fully healed Dawn sitting on the other side, and an irate Hiashi Hyuga pacing back and forth in the room.

"I leave for a 2 week mission to Wave country to help establish better trading rights with our new allies and when I come back, I find out Neji, my nephew, my own flesh and blood, almost try to kill his own cousin and put her in the hospital no less! When I get my hands on that boy...!"

"Father, please," Hinata spoke up. "I know you're angry, but it was a legal match."

"That still doesn't give him an excuse!" He exclaimed.

"Who tried to kill _who_ now?" Tsunade spoke, almost making everyone jump in surprise.

"Lady Tsunade," Hiashi bowed in respect as the other three occupants gazed in awe at the sight of one of the three legendary Sannin. "How long were you there?"

"Just long enough," Tsunade answered. "I only just arrived to see my grandson take part in the finals and now I here about family trying to kill each other."

Hiashi sighs. "It was my nephew, Neji."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "That stupid kid with a smart ass attitude?"

"The very same. I guess."

"And how injured was you're daughter?"

"She and my nephew fought in the preliminaries. Normally I wouldn't have mind since it was a legal match, but Neji went too far. He nearly broke her bones, almost damaged her chakra tunnels in her arms beyond repair, and almost killed her and after which she went into ventricular fibrillation."

Tsunade's eyes widen. "And I'm just hearing about this now?!" She walked towards the injured Hyuga and started examining her. After finding out the problems inside, her hands started glowing green. "The doctors really did a good job in healing her. She would have had to spend a few more days in the hospital but once I'm done with her, she'll be able to leave today." She said, proud of herself.

After the Hokage was released from the Genjutsu, he immeadiately called for Tsunade and Jiraiya to return and explain to them both. The two Sannin exploded in rage at finding out they've been lied to for 6 years all because of a greedy bastard and swore to themselves that if they ever find the man who did this Jiraiya will have Gamabunta spray oil all over him then lite him on fire while Tsunade would tear him apart limb from limb, starting at the finger nails and working her way up. After their rage subsided, Tsunade and Jiraiya were taken to see Naruto. The boy was angry at first after finding out they were suppose to take care of him, but that passed soon after they explained that they were lied to. After the explanation, they made promises that they would visit him every month, and they did. The Hokage also instated Tsunade's request for training some of the ninja as medical-nin. It worked out wonderfully as the death of a comrade in the field was decreased by 92%.

Hiashi beamed in happiness before his scowl returned. "I'll be back later, now I'm going to have a talk with my nephew." He gave Naruto, Ahsoka, Ash, Shizune, and Tonton bows before exiting the door.

Hanabi looked down in sadness. "I can't believe he would actually try to kill you." She thought Neji was crazy before but to actually try and kill his own cousin was completely insane.

Dawn waved it off. "Forget about it, Hanabi. Neji isn't worth stressing yourself out."

Hanabi nodded. "I guess..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"Don't worry, Hanabi. When I fight Neji in the finals, I'll make sure he pays for what he did to Hinata."

Hanabi nodded... before what Naruto said finally reached her ears. If she had pupils, they'd be shrinking now. "WHAT!?" She and Hinata shouted at the same time.

Everybody else in the room winced.

"Naruto, you can't!" Hinata exclaimed. "He'll do to you what he did to me!" Then she started coughing.

"No shouting," Tsunade said. "I just started working on your lungs now."

"I'll be okay," Naruto said. "He maybe a 'prodigy' as they say, but I will beat him."

"But how do you plan on doing that?" Dawn asked.

"Using everything my dad taught me of course."

"And Jiraiya's teachings?" Shizune asked.

Naruto waved it off. "That old man didn't really teach me anything that good."

"He means the Rasengan," Ash said.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "That's what he's been teaching you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then why isn't it any good?"

"I can't figure out how to use it, okay?!" Naruto angrily answered.

"He's been like this all month," Ahsoka grudgingly said. "I brought him here to see if you can talk some sense into his thick skull." Naruto glared at her.

After finishing her last examination of Hinata, Tsunade walked towards her adopted grandson, and put both hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Have you ever given up anything in your life?" She asked.

"No."

"Have you ever let anyone down?"

"No."

"Have you ever broken a promise before?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing all three? Giving up on the Rasengan, letting down everyone in this room, and breaking your promise to Hinata about making her cousin pay."

Naruto remained still. "I-I don't know."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Then I want you to make another promise. I want you to promise to me that you will learn the Rasengan by the day of the finals."

Naruto opened his to retort, but closed it. "Alright," He sighed. "But that move better be worth all this trouble."

Tsunade smiled. "Oh it will."

Naruto walked towards Hinata... and gently took her hand in his, making her blush atomic red. "Hinata, I promise that Neji will lose to me, and if he doesn't learn his lesson after the beat down I'm going to give him, then I'll beat him even more until he finally admits that his supposed fate is nothing but his own words and thoughts." Hinata just nodded absent-mindedly.

However, the two heard a small 'Awww' coming from someone as they turned and blushed from embarrassment as they saw the others as the audience to their little cute moment.

Ash and Ahsoka just smirked at this as one nudged the other at this tender scene. Shizune cuddled Tonton as both were smiling. Dawn and Hanabi went ~Kawai~ at the cute scene. But Tsunade just stood and just calmly observed the two. But then she took notice that they saw her, and she calmly stated, with a smile on her face. "Oh, Please… don't mind me." She waved to them. "Please, continue."

Naruto quickly let go. "Haha, very funny granny." He then started pushing Ash and Ahsoka out the door. "Well I better get back to training. See you guys soon."

As soon as they were gone, Tsunade shook her head. "That boy is dense. Ah well, he'll see it soon enough. Now Hinata, we just have to-Hinata?" She turned to see The Hyuga heiress passed out with a huge smile on her supernova colored face.

**XXX10 days laterXXX**

After another round of peep- I mean research, Jiraiya made his way back to the area where Naruto was still at training on the Rasengan. Ahsoka was the only one with him on account Eraqus took Ash for training for the boys match against Dosu.

Upon his return, he saw Naruto sleeping on the ground with Ahsoka sitting right next to him Indian style. "So what's the verdict, Ahsoka?" He asked.

Ahsoka turned and smirked at him. "Why doesn't Naruto give you an example?" She poked the blonde boy in the face, waking him up.

"W-what's going on?" He sputtered. He turned and saw Jiraiya. "Hey Pervy Sage, when did you get here?"

"Never mind that," Jiraiya said, ignoring the name. "Show me how far you've progressed."

Naruto smirked. "Watch this!" He held out one hand, and using the power provided by Kurama, chakra started forming around his hand and instantly a _red_ Rasengan formed in it.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. Red?! The Rasengan has always been blue. But seeing that Naruto obviously had help from the Kyuubi, it's really no surprise it turned red.

"Good job, Naruto," The Sannin praised. "You really went a long way and now I'm absolutely positive that Neji will definitely lose to you."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted... then he fell backwards to the ground, out cold.

Jiraiya and Ahsoka shook their heads. When will he learn?

* * *

**Me: Yet another chapter finished. Not only that, but I am done with school. I admit I was very nervous at first for my graduation, but after reassuring talks from both my brothers, I was brave and it went off without a hitch. My diploma is great, I'm about to get a well paying job, and I'm considering to go to the College of Southern Nevada. Life's good people so don't waste it. PEACE!**


End file.
